Jet Brew Blues
by Bakuten - Genocide Angel
Summary: They'd seen it coming, they were seniors after all. They were ready to sign the Wall of Graduates. No one ever expected the group to get smaller before graduation though. Now, thanks to Tori's news, they had to say goodbye to their newest member who had changed their lives for the better.
1. Chapter 1

It had been one week – one week already since the big announcement that would change this little group of friend's lives forever. One week to let the news settle in already. One week, and already their little world was turning grey. Robbie Shipiro, the strange boy with his puppet Rex, had begun losing his confidence once again. There were rumors he would sell his friend Rex. Andre Harris had buried himself in music, writing and composing new pieces to avoid the sadness. Beck Oliver had been in Canada the entire time and wasn't due back for at least another month. Cat Valentine was still Cat, oblivious as usual. Jade West…

Well, to anyone else she would seem normal; just more aggravated. At school she stayed clear of the little group. She occasionally dipped out and hid in the janitor's closet furiously cutting away at anything in her grasp with a pair of sharp scissors. Whenever she went home, she just locked herself in a bathroom to listen to her PearPod on shuffle. If anything, it kept her from hearing her own thoughts and kept her from hearing that yappy little dog her step mother owned.

Tori Vega had broken the news a week ago and everyone had been putting on a false bravado. They tried to seem happy but despite all being actors, it was easy to tell that they weren't being themselves. Tori hadn't changed her routine at all. Every day she still went to school, still had lunch from the Grub Truck at the Asphalt Café with her friends, and still occasionally went over to friend's houses to work on projects for school. She had however, begun frequenting Jet Brew more often than usual for a cup of coffee.

They'd seen it coming, they were seniors after all. They were ready to sign the Wall of Graduates. No one ever expected the group to get smaller before graduation though. Now, thanks to Tori's news, they had to say goodbye to their newest member who had changed their lives for the better. Robbie had become more confident, Andre had found his musical counterpart, Beck hadn't really changed, Cat had drifted closer to the surface and become less of a space cadet, and Jade had become less of a gank; to everyone except Tori.

Today was Friday, exactly a week after Tori had broken the news that she had to move to Chicago because her father got fired. The first place to offer him a job was the Chicago police department. The first day of the announcement, Andre cracked a joke about Trina making it 'She-cago' causing everyone to laugh. Jade had stormed away. Tori had learned that they would be living about ten minutes away from his work, which was in the thirteenth district, and they would be in the twelfth. She would finish her senior year at Whitney M Young Magnet High. It was just around the corner from their new house.

The group had to come to the school for rehearsal in the Black Box on a script given to them by Sikowitz. He'd handed them all a short script called "Abracadabra." It was too early for any of them to be there and it showed on their faces as they shuffled in groggily with cups of Jet Brew coffee in hand. Their teacher had asked them to arrive an hour early to begin rehearsing on page eight of their fifteen page script. Jade took her place on the set, in the balcony above with Tori and Cat. Tori and Jade stood in a circle and Cat took her place laying on the ground as they waited. They were all ready and in costume, if only to please Jade's dark sense of humor. Jade was playing the role of Anton Iving, a magician in his thirties from the nineteenth century. Tori played the soul of Mary, a woman in her mid-twenties and a pawn in John and Leo's plot to awaken a beast. John, a twenty something year old man and college to Leo, was played by Andre. The role of Leo, a portly short fellow in his fifties, was given to Robbie. Cat played the corpse of Mary.

"Good morning class! I see you've all caught your worms." Sikowitz mused to himself while sucking on his coconut. Andre and Robbie took a seat, having already finished their roles the other day and were just there for moral support. Jade cleared her throat. The script was a short horror story, and this made Jade happier than usual since it was unusual for their teacher to ever pick a horror script. Sikowitz took a seat and called out to Sinjin for the lights who gave a creepy smile followed by a thumbs-up. All eyes were on Tori and Jade for their balcony scene in the cathedral. It was their first time rehearsing this scene since Sikowitz had saved this specific one to be rehearsed last and had already graded all the other scenes. He had an expectant smirk on his face as he crossed legs and sipped on a coconut. "Proceed." He waved his hand as the lights dimmed - spotlight on the two girls.

Tori took a step closer to Jade and gave her a pleading look as she spoke. "I don't want to go back, Anton."

Jade gave a light shrug and kept a solemn expression while looking away from Tori. "They offered me money, what was that about? If they know—"

Tori tried to move to catch Jade's eyes but failed to succeed. Her voice had an understanding tone as she spoke her lines. "They were hoping to bribe you, get you to go away."

Jade's brow furrowed, slight frustration crossing the actresses' face as her voice grew stern. "Why did they keep you here?"

Tori took a step back, her expression shifting to deep sorrow as she spoke softly. "Once they awaken the best, they will give my soul to it. They didn't tell you that; did they?"

Jade's character was looking away in fascination at Cat lying on the ground and done up in corpse like make up. Jade looked back at Tori with determination. "Then I should take you away from here, before they act."

Tori met her determination with a slight hint of seduction underlying the following lines. "If it was anyone else they have went with the plan blindly; but not you, Anton."

Jade's expression fell back to a something more humbling as she spoke, still studying Car. "I'm just a magician, ma'am; a superstitious one, but nothing more."

Tori took a step back towards Jade, standing mere inches away. "You're more than that." Without skipping a beat, Tori pulled Jade away from studying the corpse and into a passionate kiss. Lips still locked, Jade shook her left wrist as a folded note fell into her hand. With the a smile equivalent to one of Beck's that causes girls to swoon, Jade hands Tori the note before running a hand through her hair. "For you."

Tori grabs the note and clutches it in her hand as she closes the gap between them, staring into Jade's eyes with longing. "I've always wanted you, magician." Her hands rested carefully of Jade's chest.

The usually well composed actress's heart skipped a beat as she stared into Tori's eyes. They've done many scenes together. It was just different now, now that everything was going to suddenly change. Jade swallowed hard and finished the scene without breaking character. "Always." The lights dimmed out as they stood still, still in character and staring at each other like lovers. It wasn't till all the lights were turned on a moment later that Jade cleared her throat and shoved Tori out the way with a loud disapproving grunt.

"Excellent!" Sikowitz exclaimed with an arm in the air as he held his coconut close with the other. "Go change out of your costumes! Quickly children, school begins in fifteen minutes." He spun on the ball of his foot and waltzed out of the Black Box.

"Yay." Cat sat up from the ground clapping excitedly before standing up and jumping up and down. Her eyes had been done to look like empty sockets. With all the make-up of a rotting corpse, it was strange to see it mixed with Cat's usual perkiness. "Come on Tori, we need to change." Her voice was piercingly high as she screamed, tugging at the wrist of the usually upbeat girl.

"Way to go muchacha. We'll be waiting for ya back in class." Andre called out from below and left the room with a wave, coffee in hand. Robbie ducked out with Rex in hand as well, already having finished his cup and no doubt getting more. Tori let Cat drag her away to the dressing room as she chattered away endlessly. "My brother once put on make-up to look like Kiss. Except, it wasn't make-up and he had to go to the hospital for second degree burns!" She squealed loudly as she opened the door to the dressing room. Jade sighed loudly at what she thought was an intrusion even though it was a dressing room open for all actors. Cat didn't even notice as she went on with rubbing the stage make-up off. She was done within minutes, at only a speed known to the perky red head. She waved while skipping out the door to class.

Jade glared at Tori through the mirror, visually trying to picture the girl spontaneously combusting but couldn't. Her mind only wandered back to the stage kiss and Tori's pleading chocolate hues looking back at hers. Jade shook her head, angrily stabbing the table in front of her with her scissors causing Tori to jump back hesitantly. "Jade, are you ok? You've been a lot angrier lately. You know you can talk to me." Her voice was soft and filled with concerned, only maddening the other even more.

"Beat it, Vega." She spat out harshly as she cast her icy glare at the kind hearted woman. Tori gulped as she raised her hands in a silent surrender. She knew better then to push Jade. She slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans under the white dress she'd been wearing then quickly threw that off and pulled on a black tank top over it. She gave an apologetic smile to Jade as she threw on her denim jacket, grabbed her things, and dashed out the door to class. Jade yelled, stabbing the scissors into the table furiously as she cursed at the girl. It took a minute to finally calm down after checking her Pearphone for the time. She had five more minutes and all she had done was take off the large black coat. She left the pants on – a pair of skinny black jeans - and threw on a black off the shoulders shirt. She threw on her combat boots without tying them and growled as she stormed out, beating the ground in anger as she did so.

The bell rang and everyone had taken their seats in Sikowitz's class. He wasn't even there yet. Tori made faces at the white board in front as she read the strange facts he had written on the board. He always had strange facts about acting on the board or just quirky lines. Today he had two sentences written out. 'Acting is merely the art of keeping a large group of people from coughing' and 'I won't go up in a plane, but if a play crashes, I'll jump into the next one that comes along and take it up for a spin' were scrawled on the board in Sikowitz's nearly illegible handwriting.

"So, how do you think he liked our acting this morning?" Tori spoke up if only to break the silence.

"I think you did quite well." Robbie sat up straight, finger in the air as he said it rather matter of factly.

"Yeah Tori, you worried now?" Andre laughed as he leaned forward, resting his elbows against his thighs to keep himself up.

"That was one steamy kiss. How 'bout an encore? Huh? Huh?"

"Rex!" Robbie quickly scolded Rex, placing his hand over the puppet's mouth.

"Stop being such a waz bag, Rob." The puppet's words were muffled by the boy's hand and Robbie gave an apologetic shrug.

Jade kicked Tori's seat, sending Tori crashing to the small stage's stairs in front of the classroom. She jumped when the window swung open and Sikowitz climbed in with a coconut. "Tori, there are chairs for a reason. Please stand up off the floor. Up, up!" He waved his hand around as if it would shoo he quicker. She glared at Jade as she took her seat, the Goth girl only returning it with an innocent smile because Sikowitz had returned to class.

"Alright." The teacher clapped his hands together after placing the coconut down at his feet. He had a large grin on his face but didn't continue the sentence as he stood there in front of the class. The students leaned forward expectantly, waiting for their nutty teacher to finish what he was going to say. When he didn't say anything, Jade finally spoke up. "Sikowitz!" She yelled to get his attention before returning to her normal volume. "You were saying something?" She held her hand before her, urging him on as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Oh! Yes!" He exclaimed, having forgotten so quickly what he was going to say earlier until now. "As I was saying." He picked up his coconut and turned around, waving a finger in the air as if to say one moment as he sucked down the coconut milk. "I want you all to get into groups and prepare a song for next week's annual Kick Back. The winners will be rewarded with my famous mystery sausages."

"You still never told us what was in them." Robbie pointed out as he placed his free hand in his lap, the other still in the puppet. Sikowitz didn't reply, instead he laughed loudly at this while waving his hand in the air as if to say stop.

"Just kidding." He wiped a tear from his eye as he collected himself. "The winners will be required to perform their song for the rest of the school." He then proceeded to leave the room without giving any more details, still laughing like a mad man as he swung the door shut behind him.

"Alright." Tori said slowly, mildly confused by what just happened.

"Let's hit it. Tomorrow, we can all meet at…" Andre paused, making a face as if he didn't know what to say next. Everyone usually met at Tori's house but over the past week, everything was being packed into boxes and was just too depressing. Cat's house was out of the question since no one wanted to run into her brother. They would do it at his house but too many people will scare his Grandma. No one wanted to go to Robbie's house; it was strange enough that he hauled a puppet around with him everywhere.

"We can meet at my house. God, can't any of you be more useful?" Jade groaned and got up, tossing her bag around her shoulder before leaving the room. The group remained silent. She never invited people over. Cat visited a few times but only because Jade's Mom let her in, much to Jade's dismay. Jade lived back and forth between her parents, her father having remarried. She lived with her father most of the time though, despite the fact that he hates her. She'd chosen to live with him over her 'stupid' mother.

"Alright, tomorrow at Jade's house it is then." Andre felt a shiver go up his back. Despite having been friends with her for a few years, he still got chills when he had to go to her house. "I'll bring my keyboard."

By now the group had moved their chairs to sit in a circle. Cat was playing with her hair absent mindedly. "Cat, you got that?" Tori asked while waiving her hand in front of the red head's face. She blinked and gave a childish grin before nodding erratically.

"I think I'll grab her some coffee before heading over tomorrow." Tori sighed as she slinked back in her chair, not looking forward to having to go to Jade's tomorrow.

"Hey guys, we still have about twenty minutes left of Sikowitz's class." Robbie pointed out as he looked at his Pearpad.

"Let's ditch this joint." Rex commented loudly as everyone looked around at each other, agreeing with slight nods of their heads.

"I think I'll head over to my next class and wait there." Robbie grabbed his bag and swung it over his free shoulder while walking out and holding Rex.

"Yeah, I've got a song due and I still can't get the tune right." Andre sounded pretty wazzed off as he stood up and walked out, leaving Cat staring excitedly at Tori.

"One time, my brother-"

"Cat, not now please." Tori said softly to not hurt the girl's feelings. It was strange, but she was worried about where Jade had stormed off too. She did this frequently but either came back or Beck went after her. Without Beck, where would she have gone to? "I've got some homework to catch up on. Mind if we finish this later?" Tori stood up, a sympathetic smile on her face as she picked up her bag.

"Kay kay!" Cat danced in her seat and returned to playing with her hair and laughing to herself.

Tori walked out to the main hallway to her locker, the words Make It Shine illuminated brightly on it. She unlocked it and grabbed a few books out for her next classes and shut it while turning around to stare up at the turquoise banner hanging on the wall with the sentence 'All the world's a stage, and the men and women merely players' in red letters. The girl sighed, looking down the empty hallway and seeing the janitor's closet at the end. Jade was beginning to worry her lately. Jade has never been particularly nice to her, but she still wanted to be friends with the girl.

Tori took a few unsure steps towards the janitor's closet and let her hand waiver over the handle, second guessing herself before she walked in and found herself stabbed with a pair of scissors. She braced herself, inhaling and exhaling slowly before grabbing the handle and turning the knob. The lights were off. The door clicked shut behind her as she fumbled around for the light switched. Jade was sitting in the corner beside the sink with her arms wrapped around her knees and head back against the wall, ear buds in her ears as she listened to her Pearpod. If she was sleeping, the scowl on her face was permanent. Tori stood there for a moment, watching. She wanted to back out and leave since Jade still hadn't noticed her.

Then she started singing along to a song playing on her Pearpod, softly and slowly but loud enough that Tori could hear the words. "Has anyone ever reached out to you? Has anyone ever seen your real face? Does anyone know what you've been doing as the one we used to know fades away-" Jade's face relaxed and Tori knelt down in front of her, feeling a little safer now that she didn't look quite so angry.

"Jade." Tori spoke quietly as she gently placed her hand on Jade's knee. She felt Jade tense up and flinch away from her hand as Tori retracted and sat back with her legs crossed.

"What Vega?" Jade sounded annoyed, but not as annoyed usual. She plucked an ear bud out but didn't take the other out.

"Uhm." Tori suddenly lost her train of thought, her ears picking up the low tune of a familiar song that played next. "I didn't know you listened to T.I." She said, trying to clear the tension as the chorus to Castle Walls blared from the tiny speaker.

"Yeah. Could say the same for you." Her words were as sharp as her favorite scissors and she stared at the floor. She'd just gotten the thought of the stage kiss out of her mind and now it was back and giving her a headache.

"My sister does." Tori shrugged, staring at the trash can that had been glued back together after Jade cut it to pieces the other year. "She sings it loudly and off key." She said more to herself then to Jade.

"My problems don't concern you." Jade hissed, teeth clenched before putting the ear bud back in to drown Tori out – drown her thoughts out. She was so mad at the girl, angry at the fact that she was leaving so soon after abruptly forcing her way into their lives.

"Gank." Tori mumbled before standing and leaving, letting the door slam behind her.

The rest of the day dragged on, coming to an end with the group meeting in the main hall after putting books back into their lockers. They all gathered around the stairs, leaning against the rails of sitting on the steps as they finalized plans for tomorrow.

"Alright." Andre rubbed his hands together while sitting on a step and leaning back on his elbows. "What time would be okay for us to come over?" He directed his question to Jade who was gulping down a coffee and leaning against the rails with her back to everyone.

"I don't care." She snapped while checking her page on The Slap. "Ten." She stated before walking out and peeling out of the parking lot in her car. A shiver ran up Tori's spine as she thought of the doll of herself that Jade had attached to the car.

"We'll meet at Jet Brew tomorrow around nine then and head over to Jade's." Andre shrugged while nodding to everyone, waiting for them to agree. When no one argued, they all began heading out the door.

"Yay! We're going to Jade's house!" Cat beamed as she span in a circle on her foot and ran off to get in her brother's Cadillac.

"I have some errands to run. I'll see you ladies tomorrow." Robbie chimed in before giving a small bow and leaving to get his bike.

"Hey you okay? You've seemed out of it all day." Andre walked slowly beside Tori as they left the double doors together and walked out through the Asphalt Café to the parking lot. It took her a moment to realize he'd asked her a question.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Sorry. I'm just…" She paused. What was she going to say? She was worried about Jade even though she wasn't really acting too differently? "I'm just really tired from packing." She gave a sad smile with a shrug as she turned to face him.

"Alright. If you need me, I'll be over in a flash." Andre hugged his friend before getting into a car with his Grandma who was busy looking around while ducking behind the wheel acting paranoid.

"Andre!" The woman yelled as he opened the door. "Andre! Why are there so many kids?" She yelled unnecessarily. "Andre!" She yelled again.

"Grandma, this is a high school. Those are students." He explained calmly while tossing his bag into the back and sitting in the passenger seat.

"Andre! The other me is back on the wall in our apartment!" She yelled while carefully pulling out of the parking lot and speeding away. Tori shook her head, weaving her hand through her hair as she waited for her sister Trina. She took a seat at a table while dialing Trina's number into her PearPhone. It took three rings before she answered with an upbeat hit by Pink blaring over the speakers in her car.

"Treen, where are you?" Tori whined into the phone, trying to be louder than her music.

"What? Tori, I can't hear you-"

"Turn down your music!"

"What?" She yelled then sighed loudly, sounding exasperated. "I'll be there in five minutes!" There was a click and a dial tone and Tori mumbled to herself. Trina rolled into the parking lot about ten minutes later, music still blaring loudly. "Hey little sis, get in!" Trina yelled with a mock loving tone through the window while applying lip-gloss and smacking her lips into the sun visor mirror. Tori rolled her eyes while tossing her bag into the back and shut the door behind her, turning the volume down while staring down her sister. Trina returned it with an expression that asked 'what?' before singing loudly along with the music. "I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy. I mean my, my, my, you're like pelican fly. I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie. You're like slicker than the guy-" She paused briefly. "Oh shoot!" She yelled at herself as she slammed her hands on the steering wheel before she could actually begin fumbling over the words.

"Oh hey, I got a party to go to tonight and our parents will be out. You're on your own." Trina rolled up to a stop light and fixed up her hair in the mirror as Tori made a face of disapproval.

"Were you even invited?" She turned to sister trying to not to sound rude as she asked.

"Well," Trina dragged the word out as she began. "Not exactly."

Tori rolled her eyes and nearly jumped out of her seat and would have if it wasn't for the seat belt. The car behind had blared their horn, demanding Trina to go since the light had turned green. "Alright, God. No need to wazz out." She stepped on the gas after putting the sun visor back up.

"Can you just drop me off at Jades?" Tori asked, knowing that they were getting close to Jade's house before coming up to their own.

"You want to hang out with _her?" _She emphasized her as if Jade were something unspeakable.

"_She _has a name. And yes." Tori crossed her arms and glared at her sister who only shook her head.

"Okay." Trina said, unsure of Tori's reasons but not caring enough to ask. She had a party to prepare for and Tori wouldn't have had an answer anyway.

When they finally pulled into Jade's driveway, Tori had to turn down the stereo again before saying goodbye. "Take my backpack back to the house with you, please, and just throw it in my room." She shut the door and leaned in through the window. "Bye Trina." She said in a mock cheerful tone.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye Tori!" Trina waved as she pulled out and Tori stood there watching till the car disappeared around the corner. She took slow cautious steps to the door, suddenly regretting have requested to come here in the first place. A small yappy dog was the first thing to come to the door, barking nonstop until someone finally came to the door and Tori's heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

"Yes?" The woman said, holding the small white fluffy dog in her arm as it panted and wiggled about.

"Oh." Tori gasped as she tensed up, standing straighter while playing with her own fingers. "Hi, I'm Tori, one of Jade's friends." Her sentence almost ended as a question even though she didn't mean to. The woman in front of her looked nothing like Jade and lacked that certain _je ne sais quoi _that Jade held. It must be her step-mom. She was about the same height as Tori with straight long sandy hair and hazel eyes.

"She's upstairs doing God knows what." The woman rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue as she turned on her heel and disappeared.

"Oookay." Tori raised an eyebrow, her heart rate suddenly spiking as she took one step inside and carefully shut the door behind her. The only time she'd ever seen Jade's house was through video chat. The décor of the bedroom hadn't exactly surprised her and the rest of her home looked like any other middle class family's home. The loud muffled noise of music could be heard from upstairs from what can only be assumed to be Jade's room. It wasn't the angry harsh tunes that she would've expected from the dark girl but the sound was familiar, drawn out and slow with a hint of a whine.

She carefully took to climbing the stairs, the words becoming clearer as she got closer. She could hear Jade's voice underneath it as she sang along, her sad voice being heard with more ease then the man who was singing. "It is not that I am scared to learn why I'm empty inside. Hold my hand or show some concern if I live or die." A shear suddenly came through the door, protruding itself out about an inch and giving Tori a heart attack. The shears were yanked out as quickly as they had been thrown in and the door was torn open so fast, it could've come off its hinges.

Jade's eyes ignited with fury causing the concerned girl to step back. "Who the chiz let you in?!" She yelled over her music, throwing the scissors back and knocking the PearPod off the speakers to stop the music.

"Your Mom!" Tori's voice rose in panic as she tried to keep her heart from jumping out, visibly shaking now.

"That stupid woman is NOT my mother." Jade stated as she took a step in front of Tori to bear over her. She was beginning to turn a shade of red as the muscles in her jaw tensed.

"I just came to check on you. I thought you could use some company lately." Tori's voice got smaller as she tried to shrink away from the fierce woman.

"What makes you think I need anyone?!" Jade spat back, inches away from Tori's face as her expression abruptly changed from anger to shock then anger again before she took a step back and crossed her arms. She'd caught a scent of Tori's shampoo, a hint cherry blossom. Jade kept her face straight, the actress trying to keep her composure as Tori took the opportunity to step forward.

"Well, with Beck still in Canada and Cat being Cat, I just thought you might want someone to talk to." Tori was regaining her confidence at the sudden loss of composure in Jade. It may have been brief and fleeting, and if it were anyone else it would've gone unseen but Tori had noticed it.

"I don't need you, Vega." She exhaled while leaning back against the door frame; her internal voice screaming at her to shut the girl out and make her leave. She sneered before reaching her hand behind her and slamming the door shut so Tori wouldn't be able to take a good look at her room. "Get out Tori." She held the large shears in hand, spinning them around on one finger with an intimidating glare. The fire danced in her eyes as it burned away at her insides.

"Alright Jade, you win. I'm sorry for caring and I'm sorry for intruding. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Tori's shoulders slumped in defeat as she turned around to walk downstairs.

"You're so conceited Tori!" Jade yelled when she'd reached the top of the stairs, the shears stabbing straight down into the wood floor. "How could you be so selfish?!" Jade's emotions all at once seemed to explode, her face contorting from one emotion to another as she stood there staring at Tori – a deer in her vengeful path.

"Jade, I don't-" Tori's mouth continued to move, trying to speak but unable to form a coherent word. She was frozen in place by an ice queen. The only other time she'd seen Jade break down was when she'd come to her crying about wanting Beck back. This was different, it was as if her inner beast had taken the reigns and didn't know up from down. It was like she'd cracked for a moment. The girls stood still, eyes wide from shock and too stunned to move. Jade was the first to a move, beginning with a slow twitch before all emotion evaporated and her face went blank.

"I'll drive you home. If you say anything-" She pulled the shears from the ground and aimed in Tori's general direction. Tori just nodded before taking another step back to get away from her. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as her cheeks burned from the flood of emotions Jade had unleashed. Her adrenaline was kicking in on overdrive as she kept herself at a distance from the train running itself off course.

Jade opened her door and placed her shears on the dresser while grabbing her keys. She jogged over to pick up her PearPod before jogging back out and shutting the door again. She purposely rammed into Tori's shoulder and growled as she went past her and sprinted down the stairs and out the door. Tori flinched but ran out after her and jumped into the car after making a face at the doll of herself. It was twisted but it was just like Jade to take her torture to a sick extreme.

The car ride was spent in an awkward silence; the only thing filling the thickness of the air was the sound of Jade's music. Jade tapped along with a finger against the steering wheel as she drove, refusing to even glance in Tori's general direction. It was strange to think that Jade didn't always listen to something loud and angry and the music picked up in the middle of a light hearted song playing over the speakers.

Tori hummed along, singing the words at a barely audible level. "Stay away from me! I need you too badly, and it's tearing me apart! Won't you stay a part of me? I need you too badly, I need you too ba- Hey!" Tori shouted when Jade switched to the next song without looking away from the road. Jade groaned at Tori's reaction to changing the song, but she couldn't stand it. It felt like the world was playing some sick joke in the form of every song that kept appearing while her PearPod was on shuffle. Tori pouted in her seat until Jade pulled up to the house that now seemed gloomier than usual.

Jade hadn't even come to a complete stop when Tori threw herself out of the car and slammed the door shut, leaning back in through the window to say goodbye. "I'm glad I'm leaving!" She spat out, though the words felt acid in her mouth. Jade couldn't get a word in before Tori was slamming her front door shut, leaving the goth girl to peel out of the driveway with a loud screech of her tires and the smell of burning rubber.

The next day Tori awoke bright and early to the sun peeking in through her curtains. She'd spent all last night trying to figure out why Jade had snapped so suddenly. It wasn't out of the usual for her to be a gank, but she had only really begun being worse after their scene Friday morning. What would have set Jade so far off? It was only acting and it's not like they haven't had to do a stage kiss before. Was it because Beck had been gone for so long and wasn't coming back for another month? She'd gone without him before; even gone through multiple periods without him during a break up.

Tori rolled out of bed, stretching as she stood up and letting her back crack before going away to the bathroom for a shower. She turned on the shower head and glanced herself over in the mirror before shedding her clothes into the corner of the bathroom. Steam quickly rose over the curtains, letting her know that her shower was ready. She stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her cocoa colored skin as she began washing and relaxing under the heat. She washed her hair, lathered it with conditioned, scrubbed herself clean, then rinsed out the conditioner before stepping back out and wrapping herself into a large purple towel.

She made a face in the mirror as she looked at herself, her hair clinging to her damp skin. The girl sighed, brushing it out carefully until it was straight. She scooped up her clothes and swung open the door, holding the towel closed as the cool air swept over her causing tiny goose bumps to form all over. Tori shivered before sprinting down the hallway and into her room, kicking the door shut behind her as she dropped her clothes on the floor. She played around with her Pearbook before finding a song to sing to, letting it play out through the laptop's little speakers. She sang along to her favorite artist as she danced around the room preparing for the day ahead.

"There'll be girls across the nation that will eat this up, babe, I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up and get down to the heart of it, no it's my heart you're shit out of your luck. Don't make me tell you again my love love love love." She glanced at the clock and mentally cursed at herself. It was already eight thirty. She ran around the room collecting her things and ran out without bothering with drying and styling her hair.

"Hey Tori, can you pick me up some nail polish remover?" Trina called out as she laid sprawled out on the couch, chewing loudly on a carrot.

"No Trina!" Tori yelled as she grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter in a rush and ran out the door. She'd finally gotten her license not too long ago after the incident where she found herself riding with all of her friends to school and finding it to be torture. So her parents had bought her a '65 red mustang convertible as a gift. The engine roared loudly as she pulled out, driving about five over the speed limit to meet up with her friends on time. She arrived about ten minutes late and everyone else had already gotten their coffees. "I'm so sorry!" She said as she walked by them to get into line.

"Hey, no worries." Andre nodded, sitting in a lounge chair with the others gathered around. Cat was sitting on an arm to the chair with Robbie sitting in another lounge chair beside him.

Tori smiled at the cashier, ordering two black coffees and paying with cash. She was immediately handed the two coffees after ordering and headed to the table to add what she needed in them both. Jade's was easy, black coffee with two sugars. Tori poured creamer into hers, two sugars, and stirred it as it turned a light creamy color. She smiled down at the coffee, the sweet aroma lifting her up as she put the lids back on and turned back to her friends, pulling up a wooden chair from a table to sit across from them.

"Hi Tori!" Cat exclaimed, nearly spilling her coffee all over Andre as she threw her arms in the air while giggling.

"Hey there pretty lady." Robbie leaned forward, poking her knee with a smile on his face.

"You look like chiz." Rex piped in, polite as usual.

"I didn't have time to finish getting ready." Tori smiled. Her hair was still damp in areas but she didn't think she looked too bad today.

"Do you mind if I ride with you? My brother had to take his turtle to the hospital so he could only drop me off here." Cat bounced around in her seat, ready to explain what happened to the turtle.

"Yeah Cat, no problem." Tori leaned back in the chair, happily drinking her coffee as it filled her with a familiar warmth. She then proceeded with tuning Cat's story out as she rattled on about the turtle getting a tumor removed from its paw.

"Hope your brother's turtle feels better." Tori said when Cat finally finished rambling on. "Don't you think we should go before Jade's coffee gets cold? We don't need her having another reason to be cranky." She tried to listen to Cat's stories but sometimes found it too difficult to pay attention or even just follow along when Cat speaks too fast.

"She could throw it the microwave. She'll live." Andre shrugged while crossing his leg.

"I agree with Tori. She will live, but we won't." Robbie said while shivering at the thought.

"Come on Cat." Tori stood up, handing Cat Jade's coffee so she could have a free hand. "Andre, I'll follow behind you and Robbie." Tori called out to them as they walked out of the coffee and got into Andre's car. Tori placed her coffee in the cup holder of her car, Jade's being placed beside it as Cat was forced to just hold hers. Andre pulled out, Robbie waving at the girls as Tori pulled out to follow.

"I want to listen to Adele!" Cat yelled as she commandeered the Pearpod, turning up the music and singing perfectly along with Adele. Tori joined in about a couple of minutes later, singing along as they danced in the car. "I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms so come on and give me the chance to prove that I'm the one who can walk that mile until the end starts." Tori stopped singing, letting Cat play with her hair, a peaceful look on her face as she continued singing. "I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart. I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart."

The song came to an end as they pulled into Jade's driveway, Andre parked across the street in front of her neighbor's house. They all gathered in front of the door, Andre being the one having to knock on the door and disturb their friend. "You're late." Jade pulled open the door, in her usual cheery mood.

"Good morning to you too." Andre stepped around her carefully so he didn't hit her with his keyboard, ignoring her mood.

"Good morning Jade." Tori smiled awkwardly while holding out the black coffee. Jade took it without acknowledging her, still feeling upset from last night and believing if she just ignored the other that she would just go away.

"Good morning Jade!" Cat cheered, piercing everyone's ears before tackling the moody girl with a hug. Jade would've shoved her off but she was Cat's best friend and knew it would only hurt the poor girl's feelings. She loved torture but poor Cat was overly sensitive. So she only groaned until the girl let go and ran inside to the living room with Andre. Robbie looked like he was about ready to wet himself when Jade rolled her eyes and walked away happily sipping the coffee.

"Robbie?" Tori asked as she stepped in front of him to walk inside, the boy's knees shaking. "Come on Robbie, she won't hurt you." She called out sweetly as the boy followed, closing the door behind him.

"It ain't the physical scars the boys worried about; Rob's already an emotional train wreck." Rex answered in his placing, poking his usual fun at Robbie. He sulked into the living room and sat down at the end of a cream colored couch. They sat awkwardly for a moment, neither of them wanting to speak first as Jade sat with her arms crossed enjoying her coffee. Andre placed his keyboard on the coffee table and started plucking away at an upbeat catchy tune while bobbing his head to the beat. Tori was tapping her feet to the beat as Cat danced next her laughing. Robbie was timidly tapping his free hand on his thigh as Jade hummed softly. Andre started with the first line after throwing in a few 'woah-ohs' while singing to the beat. "Can I pick you up for another night on the north shore?" He started dancing in place, putting his whole body into it.

Jade finished the verse, singing to coffee before glaring up at Tori with a wicked grin on her face. "Do you even want to see my face again? I'm a waste of chances, full of bad romances, your favorite enemy, and your most hated friend."

Robbie chimed in. "When it hurts it hurts, you wonder if it's worth it. But when it works, it works, when it's broke its perfect."

Andre threw in a 'woah-oh' before Tori kept singing. "Never seem to please you, no. Don't you ever let me go. I know your heart is shut, shut, shut; and don't you know, nothing's gonna change us. Girl, all because I like you just the way you aren't." Tori had hands in air to help her on top of the notes better and finished the verse. "And you like me just the way I'm not." Jade repeated the line as back-up for Tori, the anger in her eyes still not going away.

Cat clapped her hands at how quickly this had already become as she filled in the next verse, standing to dance around the living room with her arms in the air. "You're a classic case of foolish, young and in love. But you don't even know what love could do to us."

Tori sang the next line. "We are brash and reckless."

Robbie chimed in, having worked glass into the song. "Made of glass and careless."

Jade sang the last line of the verse, remembering last night as she finally just eased into the song. "We break apart the moment we both feel too much."

Andre started the course again. "'Cause when it hurts it hurts. You wonder if it's worth it. But when it works, it works, when it's broke its perfect." Everyone was out of their seats now dancing along as Andre kept playing. Even Jade had decided to get up and dance as they sang the chorus together. "Opposites distract, we fall between the cracks. Forget about each other 'til we get each other back." Jade sang it once, then Tori repeated it, and Andre echoed it for a third time.

Tori was dancing by Jade, singing the next verse at her as a playful anger. "Go! Never seem to please you, no. Don't you ever let me go, I know your heart is shu-"

"Woah-oh." Jade interrupted, repeating what Tori had sang in the beginning. "I never seem to please you, no. Don't you ever let me go. I know your heart is shut, shut, shut. And don't you know nothing's gonna change us. Girl, all because I like you just the way you aren't and you like me just the way I'm not." Andre played the last few notes, the two girls facing each other and breathing heavily from all the singing and dancing. It was an awkward moment until Cat jumped through the middle of them to hug Andre while squealing in his ear. Jade huffed and dropped back into her seat. What just happened?

Tori scratched the back of her head before plopping down next to Andre who was still being held hostage by Cat's glee. Robbie sat down next to Rex after he'd left the puppet to get up and dance. He stuck his hand back through him and Rex spoke up, upset about being ditched. "Neva' drop me again!"

"Great, we're done." Jade said while leaning back.

"Yeah. Get all that, Andre?" Tori asked, turning to Andre as he took a breath after Cat released him.

"All up here." He smiled while pointing to his head and continuing to play away at the song softly.

"That was so good guys!" Cat was still dancing in place, too high strung as usual.

"Yeah. Woo." Jade mocked, spinning her finger in the air nonchalantly. "Now get out." She planted her boots on the ground before standing up and storming away. A small 'ep' escaped from Robbie as he tried to pull into himself.

"Wicked witch strikes again." Rex joked as Robbie's eyes shot up in the direction Jade had walked away in, as if she would come back and maul his face off for that comment. "Better take Rob home before he wazzes through his pants."

"Rex, that's personal!" Robbie yells, embarrassed. His puppet only replies with a loud 'ha!' The rest of the group is fighting to hold back laughter as Andre stands up, keyboard in hand.

"Alright, let's go. I'll send the lyrics to everyone through a chat window tonight." Andre waved his hand for Robbie to follow, who quickly sat up and scurried out behind Andre. Cat called out in an airy light hearted way while waving. "Bye."

"I guess I'll take you home." Tori sighed before standing up and stretching, Cat bouncing behind as they headed out. As they reached the front door, music began blaring through the house from Jade's room; the tune of Tears Don't Fall vibrating the walls of the house as they left.

Jade was upstairs filling in the holes she'd left with her shears before her father could see. The man hated her as it was and really didn't want to give him another reason to be upset with her, not that she cared. She stopped caring about her parents a long time ago and no longer felt sorry for any of her actions. They'd stopped acting like parents when they divorced each other and she had been alone ever since. She'd given up on getting their attention after going around her mother's back not even twenty minutes after she'd been told not to get piercings. She'd dyed her hair multiple times, gotten piercings, and gotten two tattoos since then and they've since stopped caring. They'd try occasionally to act like parents but already knew she wouldn't listen for them. She'd lost her respect for them and now they were nothing more than strangers.

Her father thought that pursuing anything that had to do with performing was stupid and foolish. Her Grandmother didn't approve of the dark style she'd adopted. She just thought her mother was 'stupid' and stepmother was annoying. She was alone in the world and not even Beck could save her from the sinking feeling of being left behind. He was always kind to her even though she thought she didn't deserve. She always listened to him when he tried to tell her to back off of other people because she respected him. He was the first person to go find her in the darkness and not run away frightened. She loved him for that but he just didn't hold the power to bring her out. He was never meant to bring her out. He had fulfilled his purpose.

It's not that she just stopped loving him when she realized this, she will always love him but this was as far as they could ever go together. It just scared her, the thought of being alone. He'd always been there by her side but her heart had begun pulling for someone who wasn't Beck. This made her feel worse. This meant she had to either deal with living a lie, being alone, or learn to open up to someone all over again. It meant opening the proverbial Pandora's box and there was telling how Tori would handle it. She'd had a heart of gold while Jade's had frozen over long ago.

She just needed to clear her head, get some fresh air. The air in her room had grown thick and heavy as her heart rate spiked from being anxious. She decided to go out and walk to her favorite coffee shop. Jade grabbed her keys, cash, and her Pearphone before storming out the door and slamming it behind her. The breeze sent a shiver through her whole body as she wrapped her arms around herself to stay warm. She walked in the middle of the street as the leaves floated through the air. The sky overhead started turning grey and overcast. Jade smirked, pleasantly delighted at how gloomy this day was becoming as a drop of water fell on her cheek.

She had at least another twenty minutes to walk over to Jet Brew and Tori was still on her mind. She walked by houses, lit up from the inside and filled with happy families who were sitting together in the living room. Jade sighed then let a low growl form in her throat as a scowl crossed her face. Everyone else had a normal family who got a long; something she hadn't had since she was a child. When she was younger, this saddened her. But as she grew up it only angered her. Even Tori had a good life with perfect parents. Tori had come and shined a small light in Jade and a small ember had sparked in her. Now it was roaring brightly, burning her from within and now she was just leaving Jade. She couldn't leave. As much as Jade hated to admit it, and she really hated it, she needed Tori.

It had quickly begun pouring as her clothes began to weigh down on her from the water. Her hair began clinging to her face as her breathing became heavy. Puddles started forming in the dips of the street and the walk seemed so long as she marched her way through the street in the cold, headlights from behind stretching out her shadow in front of her as the car crept closer. "Go around!" She turned her head and yelled over the rain, refusing to move out of the way. It wasn't her problem if they had somewhere to be.

"Jade?" Tori's voice was soft, concerned. It always was when she spoke to Jade. "Jade what're you doing out here in the rain?" Tori pulled the car around to a slow crawl so she could stay next to Jade. She cast her worried gaze to the cold woman as she kept her hands on the steering wheel. Jade was visibly shaking now, but not from the cold air. "Jade, please talk to me."

"Why Tori!?" She hissed through clenched teeth, quickly looking at Tori and looking away; the expression Tori had had caused Jade's frozen heart to sink. She was physically hurting from trying to hold back as her heart beat erratically. "I'm just going out for coffee." She mumbled as she adjusted her arms around herself, not having taken a jacket with her.

"Get in Jade, I can take you." Tori leaned over the passenger seat as she pushed the door for the woman to get in. Tori could see Jade shivering, goose bumps forming along her pale skin. "It's okay." She sounded so sincere, so worried over the well-being of the moody woman. Jade wasn't sure what exactly what had made her sit down; the concern in Tori's voice, how saying it would be okay made her believe it, or if it was just because it was a chance to sit with Tori for a moment – but she climbed into the car and looked out the window so she wouldn't have to face Tori.

"Jade please, you need to talk to someone. Everyone can see that you're not okay." Tori kept her eyes on the street even though it was empty, watching Jade from her peripheral vision. Jade's shoulders were shaking even though Tori had had the heater on the entire time. "Jade." She whispered as she reached a hand out to gently place it on Jade's wet shoulder as she tensed up. A small cry escaped Jade's lip as she wiped at her eyes. She was falling to pieces because of this girl.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Jade's voice was shaking as she turned to stare down at her feet that were leaving wet foot prints on the car's floor.

"The movers are coming tomorrow to pick up some of our things." Tori's voice was flat, emotionless. The rain beat heavily on the soft hood of the car, the only sound coming from the heater blowing hot air and the pitter-patter of the rain. Tori moved her hand off of Jade's shoulder as she rolled down the street.

"You-" Jade paused, anxiously biting her lip. "You can't leave Tori! I don't want you to leave!" Her voice rose but she wasn't using an angry tone, she was upset. She looked up at Tori, tears forming in her eyes as Tori looked like she had just witnessed someone kick her puppy; her expression both shocked and worried for the dark hearted Goth girl breaking down in front of her.

"Jade, I-I…" She stuttered. She didn't know what to say. She had always considered what they had to be friendship whether Jade would admit it or not but never thought Jade would be so broken if Tori left. She always assumed Jade would be happy and throw a party for Tori's absence. But her she was, breaking into a million pieces and all Tori wanted to do was pick them all up and hold Jade.

"Don't Tori. I know you've always tried your best to be my friend, and I didn't deserve that." Jade was still shaking. "I just don't want to be your friend!" She yelled, balling her hands into fists and looking at Tori. Those words had cut straight through Tori's soft outer shell as Tori's eyes grew misty. Jade was beginning to feel sick, a nausea growing in the pit of her stomach. "I can't just be friends with you Tori. Don't you get it?" She paused again, her words like icy daggers.

"Jade-"

"No Tori." Jade interrupted, turning in her seat to face Tori as they pulled into a parking space in front of Jet Brew. Tori was ready to cry, her brown eyes forming tears in the corner of her eyes. "I can't just be friends with you." Jade repeated it again, her voice softer as she could see the pain she was causing Tori and it was hurting her too. "Don't you understand, I don't pick on you because I hate you. I do it because –" She gulped, taking a breath to calm her nerves. "Because I really do like you Tori, I like you and it scares me." Jade almost choked on her words as she reached a hand behind her to fish for the car door handle.

"Why are you telling me this now?" A tear slipped down Tori's cheek. The rest of the world seemed to fall away now, only them and this car existing in this moment. Tori would've settled with just being Jade's friend even though she had always tried in her subtle ways to make it something more only to be shot down every time by Jade's vicious words. Now they were kind and they were hurting more than anything she had ever done or said before.

"You can't leave me Tori." Jade gasped, sucking in air after holding her breath. Jade quickly found the door handle and threw it open, nearly falling out as she scrambled to her feet and ran off into the rain leaving Tori sitting her car as broken as Jade had become.

Andre had shown up at the Vega's door not long after Tori had called him. She'd asked if he could come over right now and without hesitation he was up and on his way. He came with a bowl of frozen yogurt for her so they could talk together as they sat on the couch in her living room; a majority of her room already packed away in boxes piled around the house. She inhaled deeply and exhaled before speaking. "I like Jade." She looked at him with a nervous smile.

"She gives you that wonky feeling, huh?" He teased while laughing about it. She'd gone through so much trouble the other year getting him to unlike Jade, but he'd learned pretty quickly that Tori secretly liked Jade. "Yeah, I know the feeling." He smiled as he ate his yogurt.

"I don't know what to do. She just-" She abruptly stopped, wishing she could take back the last two words. She wasn't sure if she should tell him that Jade had just become an emotional wreck earlier.

"She what, Tori?" He asked between bites, an eager expression on his face as he urged her to continue. "Spit it out."

"Well, do you think Jade could like me?" She asked, fishing for an opinion or maybe a truth he might already know. She'd lost her appetite soon after taking a few bites and had just started playing with the melting yogurt.

"We are talking about Jade, right?" He teased before leaning back on the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and making himself at home. "Did she finally do it?" He asked a little more seriously, a playful tone still hidden in his question.

"Finally do what?" She asked with a mock surprise.

"Come on Tori, are you really telling me you're that oblivious?" He asked, placing his finished bowl of yogurt on the coffee table. "The only way she knows how to act is like, well, a gank." He shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She really does trust you Tori, if you haven't noticed. She just has a strange way of showing it." He stretched his arms out along the back of the couch as Tori stood up to throw the frozen yogurt bowls out.

She stood in the kitchen facing the living room, leaning on her elbows over the counter as her brows furrowed. She'd always wanted Jade to like her back, but thought that all of Jade's flirting was just a playful joke. Jade was an enigma. Tori had started to crush on the dark temptress not long after arriving; only kissing her boyfriend to see her reaction. She'd gotten her hopes up the first time Jade had dumped Beck and again the second time. But she knew better than to try and come between anyone. But even now Jade was still dating Beck even though she had just confessed her attraction back in the car.

"Hey girly, what're you thinking about." Andre appeared beside, startling her as she jumped away from the counter that he was leaning back against with a water bottle in hand.

"S-sorry." She stuttered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts of Jade. "I was just thinking about all the times had ever picked on me." She laughed nervously while backing against the counter opposite of her friend.

Andre burst out laughing. "You can't honestly tell me you had never once noticed that she was flirting with you, in her own twisted way." He wiped a tear from his eye as he watched her move around nervously.

"N-no. I mean, yes, but I always just thought she was teasing." Tori was beginning to get uncomfortable talking about this.

"You two need to just do it already. You're make the rest of us sick." Andre joked as he opened the water bottle, accidently spilling some on his hand from squeezing too hard.

"Andre!" Tori shouted, her cheeks turning a rosy red from embarrassment.

"Seriously though." The smile on his face dropped as he held his hand out in front of him, still holding the cap. "You two have been flirting with each other for so long, I'm surprised you haven't already done anything."

"I would never do that, Beck is my friend and I can't do that to him!" She said horrified by the accusation but not denying it.

"But you _would_ do it to Jade." He'd gone back to messing around, enjoying the sight of watching his best friend squirm under the pressure as he laughed.

"Andre! Please." Tori sounded exasperated.

"Look, why don't you just go talk to her tomorrow?" He suggested as his hands motioned around in front of him as he spoke.

"Well, we…she already spoke to me today." Tori quickly averted her eyes, her cheeks burning red as Andre feigned shock. "She just totally lost it Andre." She confessed, feeling bad. "She's so upset that I'm leaving."

"Of course she is. We all are." He pointed out before smirking. "Her most of all, gotta think Tori. She's gotta be pretty lonely." He looked down at his watch before beginning to sound a little panicked. "Awe man, I gotta go. My grandma will flip her chiz if if I'm not back when she asked." He wrapped Tori up into a hug before rushing out the door.

"Jade." Tori whispered, liking the feel of the name on her mouth. She returned upstairs to her room that looked bare and fell back on her bed before rolling into a ball holding her pillow. She fell asleep listening to her music, contemplating about what she would do tomorrow when she saw Jade. The thought made her nervously light hearted and blissful; the thought that Jade really did like her back. Her heart had sunk when she remember that was moving soon, leaving everyone here behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_My apologies! Chapter 1 was never meant to be that long, it was supposed to be broken into multiple chapters and I thought that I could do that after uploading it. Too late now! The rest won't be as long as Chapter 1 but it will be uploaded quicker that way. Anyway, enjoy! This chapter will be shorter then the rest._**

* * *

The next morning was greeted with a cold sweat, the girl lying half way off the bed on her floor. Tori groaned as she grabbed her sheets to finish the process as she continued to roll down onto the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her dream had started normal, just another school day where she stopped by Jet Brew and met up with everyone else. Then everything around her faded into black when Jade stepped closer, a wicked grin on her face as she threw Tori back against the ground. Tori couldn't speak; her mouth opening but nothing coming out as she tried to crawl away backwards. Jade's fingers began morphing into scissors and blades as she cackled, walking towards Tori before kneeling down over her. Jade was sitting on Tori's hips as Tori tried to push up to get the girl off but she suddenly seemed to weigh a ton. Tori had woken up when Jade got a psychotic look in her eyes while pressing a pair of scissors against her jugular.

The now wide awake and frightened girl rubbed her eyes before standing up and throwing her sheets on her bed. She looked like chiz after all the thrashing around in her sleep. She ran her hand through her hair as she picked up her Pearphone from her nightstand. The little screen lit up brightly, a new text from Andre that read: Go get her Tori ;). She smiled lightly, placing her phone down before going back around her room to grab a pair of clothes to put on after her shower. She grabbed her Pearbook and placed it on the counter after shutting the bathroom door her. She opened up the laptop and hit play to let her music play on shuffle.

Her clothes were scattered around the bathroom floor as she danced around to the music, singing along as she turned on her shower. The energetic girl returned to the mirror to sing into her hair brush while waiting for the shower to warm up as she swayed back and forth, throwing her arm into the air and wrapping it around her head. Her voice rose to sing it louder, harder. "When you told me you didn't need me anymore, well you know I nearly broke down and cried when you told me you didn't need me anymore ,well you know I nearly broke down and died!" She'd opened her eyes, the room filled with steam as she dropped the brush and jumped into the shower while stilling singing loudly.

"Ooooooh! Darling, if you leave me I'll never make it alone. Believe me when I tell you I'll never do you no harm." She danced beneath the scalding water, scrubbing as she sang along. The water ran through her hair as she stood with her back to the shower head, head bent back to rinse out the shampoo before lathering it with conditioner. She threw the curtain back open when she finished as she hopped out, singing to loudly as she wrapped herself in her towel. The girl blow dried her hair, still trying to sing louder than the hot air blowing through. When she finished, she straightened her hair, grabbed her Pearbook, and continued out to get dressed in her room.

The song ended and shuffled as she sang along to it. "You, you are the lowest high and I, I think I just hit the ground. Got too much of a good thing going to let it all go now, it's nothing I can't take, yeah!" She threw a pair of dark jeans, a purple plaid button up shirt, and a pair of black converse. Tori grabbed everything she needed before heading out the door feeling hopeful and light hearted, like she was nothing more than a feather floating through the air.

She'd lost her nerve when she pulled into Jade's driveway and shut off the engine, her heart beat erratically from nervousness. What was she doing there? Jade was still dating Beck. Jade was still Jade and she would turn Tori away in an instant. Was there really any hope for them to work? Tori gave a stern concentrated expression into Jade's front door as she sat there leaning against the steering wheel. It had to work, Jade was the one to initiate it, not her. At least she would have to try. She yanked the keys from the ignition and slammed the door shut, unsure of if she was nervous or angry at herself for trying when Jade had Beck.

The front door opened and Tori hadn't even moved away from her car to knock. The skittish girl nearly jumped from being startled. The woman who walked out looked so much like Jade, just older version that wore a tired expression. The woman turned around and said goodbye to her daughter. It was returned with a thoughtful sneer as Jade leaned against the door frame to watch her mother walk away. The woman nodded to Tori, who smiled sheepishly and waved goodbye as the woman got into her black BMW and drove away.

Jade's eyes were on Tori now. Tori could see her trying to put on an angry face but Jade's eyes showed the opposite as she made gestured inside with a nod before walking away, leaving the door open for Tori. Tori gulped before quickly making her way inside, shutting the door behind her as she followed Jade into the kitchen.

"What, Vega?" Jade asked, already tired of a conversation that hadn't started yet. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and leaned back against the counter as she drank it, carefully watching Tori.

"Well," Tori stepped forward and leaned against her elbows on the island.

"Get to the point!" She snapped, slamming the water bottle on the island counter space in front of her.

Tori flinched before looking away. "I know you're dating Beck still and I-I think we could-"

"No Tori." Jade interrupted as she tapped her fingers on the counter top. "You think we could what?" She crossed her arms. "That we could be something?" She made an expression as if asking 'well?'

"Well, no. I-" Tori was stuttering. She felt like she was being shot down multiple times by a merciless hunter.

"What, Vega?!" Jade said through clenched teeth, trying to be angry at the sad little doe eyed girl but finding it far more difficult then she thought. She too wanted this, but it couldn't happen; not with Tori moving away. "You're moving Vega. If there ever could be something, there is nothing now."

Tori perked up for a moment. It meant that there was something and if there was any chance of it happening, it was lost now because of her parents. "But, Beck."

"But nothing." Jade leaned forward, trying to give a cold heartless expression while staring into Tori's eyes but the ice was melting and she was enjoying the pain as she gulped to keep the emotional flood gate from breaking again.

"Ok." Tori said softly. "You're right. It's pointless now, I'm moving. I just don't understand." She took a deep breath before returning Jade's glare with one of pleading. "Why?"

Jade took a step back, feeling like she'd been punched in the stomach and had lost her breath.

"Why do you wait until I'm leaving to finally tell me? Why do you wait until everything is breaking apart to let me know? What was the point of constantly picking on me if you really liked me?" Tori was hurt by the sudden loss of something she never had to begin with.

Jade was at a loss for words now. The roles changed and she had become the deer in the headlights as Tori stepped around the island to stand in front of Jade. Jade backed up until she couldn't move anymore, the counter pressed firmly into her back as she stood there.

"I want to know Jade." Tori's voice was more firm; she'd gained her confidence when Jade buckled. Tori gulped. She had to know if there was really something there and she wasn't one for bold moves, but she would lose her chance soon if she didn't try something. She stepped closer to Jade, closing the gap between them as Jade flinched. Before either of them could stop it, Tori's lips were on Jade's, kissing her with all the longing that had built up over the years. To her surprise, Jade didn't push her away. Instead, she meet Tori's passion before they pulled away breathing heavily.

"Ok Jade." Tori finally spoke as she stepped back, ready to leave with the answer she'd found. She turned around to leave when a hand firmly gripped her wrist.

"Tori, you can't leave." Jade whispered, feeling defeated and lost.

"I have no way of staying here." Tori didn't move, she didn't turn around to face Jade because it would've hurt too much.

"You can't leave." Jade repeated, stepping forward and placing her hand around Tori's waist. "Please." Tori could feel the sting of how lost Jade sounded and everything was hurting too much.

"Jade, I-"

"Stay." Jade interrupted. "Stay here, with me." She spoke too quickly, nervous now. She'd never been the one to beg someone or been the one to ask someone out. The silence filled the space between them when Tori didn't answer right away and Jade began thinking she'd made the wrong move as she internally cursed herself for trying.

"I need to go." Tori's voice was shaking as she pulled away from Jade's hold, feeling the cold air where the girl's hands had been. Jade placed her hand in front of her own mouth to choke back the sob that was coming as she watched the other girl leaving then squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying. The front door clicked shut and Jade was left in silence, feeling how broken she had left Tori the other night.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's the latest update! I feel like it took me too long to get this up. Sorry! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas or happy holiday, whatever you celebrate! Thanks for the reviews, I really love and appreciate them!_**

* * *

The week dragged by slowly with neither of the girls talking to each other. Since Jade had lost, she began hanging out with another group of friends that included Ryder Daniels, the boy who tried to use Tori; Damien, the apathetic Goth boy, and the school bully, Randy Bronson. The group skulked around in the background, preferring to stay out of scene to avoid too much trouble. Jade had already been friends with them, deciding only to tolerate them because they liked to use and harm other people like she did. They were also great at handling her sarcastic insults and usually were able to keep the insults going, to her pleasure.

Tori and her group were busy planning out the annual Kick Back with Sikowitz all week. Even though no teachers were allowed to attend the Kick Back, Sikowitz was the exception that all the students had accepted since he just showed up anyway. The students gave their song sheet to Sikowitz who was quiet pleased and hadn't even bothered looking at anyone else's. The group had chosen a couple of songs to be thrown together on a playlist on Tori's Pearpod for the remainder of the night after their song. They decided to use the Kick Back as a going away party for Tori since they wouldn't see her the next day.

It was now Saturday morning and the first person to arrive at Tori's house was Cat with a box of donuts. Andre and Robbie arrived together with frozen yogurt. They decided Friday afternoon that they should hang out all day Saturday. Tori's house was completely packed away except for the larger items like the couch and TV. Tori had dragged out the poker table and found the chips and cards to play. She put her Pearpod on and let it play on shuffle as everyone helped themselves to the snacks they had brought before sitting at the table.

"It doesn't really feel right without Beck and Jade here." Andre said as he shuffled the cards and passed them around for a round of poker.

"I feel so bad leaving without saying goodbye to Beck." Tori pouted, passing out the chips to start the game.

"You should just go say bye." Cat chimed in, perky and oblivious.

"Oh Cat." Tori sighed.

"Cat, Beck is still Canada. So for Tori to say goodbye to Beck, she would have to fly out to Canada _tonight_ before moving to Chicago _tomorrow_." Robbie politely pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok!" She smiled. "Tori, you should buy a ticket and fly to see Beck!" She exclaimed before making airplane noises and pretending to fly before chuckling to herself. She looked at her hand, a seven and a two, than placed her bet to start off.

Tori took a look at hers, a pair of nines before placing the first bet. Andre took a look at his, an ace and a two, and also paid to be in. Robbie looked at his cards and paid for his jack and ace. Andre burned a card before laying down the three river cards: a seven, queen, and a three. The round started with Cat again. With a pair of sevens, she bet the minimum and clapped before looking up to Tori. Her brow furrowed, nothing drawn had really helped her but she decided to call Cat and just go with it. Andre didn't even hesitate calling and raising, thinking he was now in the lead with a pair of aces. Robbie smiled and pushed his chips in to call Andre's bet.

The round started over again with Cat placing what she needed to so she could meet the boys bets. Tori sighed and folded, playing it smart. The river card was brought out: a nine. Tori groaned having lost that one for being too safe than pulled out her Pearphone. She hadn't spoken to Jade since she'd gone to her house but she did want Jade there, they could at least be civil to each other. She began texting the girl to ask her come before deleting it entirely and just putting it on the table to watch absent mindedly as chips were thrown into the pot. The hand ended, Robbie winning with the high card and laughing as he pulled all the chips into himself.

The day went on, the group simply enjoying each other's company while relaxing. Night finally crept upon them and they found themselves piled into Tori's car and heading to the Kick Back. They were the first to arrive so they could set up the Pearpod and stage to play. They disappeared into the bathrooms to change into nicer outfits for the party. Tori as the first to come out, dressed in a purple letterman jacket. Andre came out next wearing a nice red button up shirt with black pants. Cat came out in a short pink dress with ruffles at the bottom as she bounced and twirled around to watch them dance. Robbie was last out because he had to change Rex too. Robbie was wearing a girl's white button up shirt with dark blue jeans and Rex was in a small little black suit. Sikowitz arrived soon after to inform them that there would be another performance tonight but didn't mention who would be playing. He disappeared as the students began arriving, the playlist already going over the speakers.

"Hello ladies." Sinjin spoke in his usual creepy tone as he slicked back his hair and winked to Tori and Cat. "How about a goodbye kiss, huh Tori?" He smiled before leaning in, Tori quickly stepping back disgusted.

"No Sinjin!" She squeeled.

"Come on man." Andre walked up taking a protective stance in front of Tori as Sinjin shrugged and walked away as Tori whispered 'ew.'

"Alright students!" Sikowitz hollered through the microphone, a high pitch squeak deafening everyone as he stepped away and clapped his hands while teetering on his feet before speaking up. "Welcome to the annual Kick Back! I hope you all enjoy tonight's performances." The crowd cheered excitedly as he waved his hands through the air to silence them. "Shush, shush. Without further ado, I would like to introduce our first performance for the night as the next one will be saved for later." The crowd cheered loudly as he made his way off stage.

The musicians took their places playing a slow melody with no one standing at the microphone. They played for about thirty seconds before a familiar, sorrow filled voice belted out the first verse while walking to the mic in a blue dress. "Long steady road, oh travel be kind. I'm searching for some peace of mind; the home that you know, a home left behind. Oh trouble, don't trouble this time. And baby don't look back, odds don't stack. They just crumble down around you. Oh, you gotta go away if you wanna come back, I won't crack I can't make a sound without you." All of Jade's passion was thrown into the song as she sang, clutching onto the mic stand with eyes closed.

Tori took a step forward, watching as Jade sang from her soul. "And even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go, and even if it don't stop raining darling I won't let you go, and even if the world's burning darling I won't let you go. Even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go." The audience didn't move, enticed by the siren's song as she held onto the notes. "Know your way down your music, your town. You never are walking alone, a storm that won't wait, a heart that won't break. Your mountains ain't made out of stone." She sang her heart out, as loud as she could if only to let it out as she sang the chorus again and the pianist was last person playing. She spoke the last lines slowly as she opened her eyes, gazing at Tori as she slowly danced around the mic. "No I can't, No I never will, never ever would, No I never could let you go. No I just can't, No I never will, never ever would, No I never could let you go." The piano faded out as she stepped back and paused, the silence filling the air before the crowd cheered for her. Jade walked off stage without bowing but the crowd still cheered until Tori's Pearpod continued playing with David Guetta's She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) playing loudly as the students began dancing.

"Jade's been acting really wonky lately." Robbie said as he walked up behind Tori and Andre.

"Girl's lost her marbles." Rex laughed as he enjoyed poking fun at the fun at people.

"Yeah, maybe someone should go check on her." Andre said, trying to hint to Tori to go check on her.

"Oh look, there's something over there!" Cat exclaimed candidly for an excuse to walk away and not be the volunteer.

"That gank's on her own!" Rex declared as Robbie feigned shock before walking away with his tail between his legs.

"You going to be ok by yourself?" Tori asked, feeling bad if she left him alone as another girl walked up, placing her arm through Andre's and smiling up at him.

"I think I'll be 'ight." He smiled as he lightly tried to push her away and toward the stage were Jade was surely still hiding. Tori smiled apologetically as Andre took the girl out on the dance floor to dance with her.

Tori gulped as she walked up the steps and back stage where there was shouting and things being tossed to the floor. Luckily, the music was too loud for the rest of students to hear. Jade was yelling at the other people behind the stage without cause and throwing everything in her way on the floor, including Sinjin who foolishly stayed in her way and got shoved back on the ground.

"Sinjin!" Tori exclaimed, almost feeling bad for the boy as she ran over and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"I am now." He said creepily as his eye brows danced for Tori.

"Enough Sinjin." Tori sighed as they both stood up. Sinjin dusted himself off before trying to lean casually against a wall but making a fool of himself when he stumbled through the curtain. "Just couldn't stay away." He said, trying to redeem himself as he leaned in to him.

"Yes Sinjin, you're all I've ever wanted." He'd shut his eyes and Tori placed her hand in his face and pushed him away as she stormed away to catch the devil woman. She thought she heard the awkward boy mumble 'you'll be back' but had decided it was just better to ignore him. She'd finally found the fiery hearted woman sitting beside the front of the stage and snipping at the edges of her nice dress. "Jade." Tori said softly as she sat down next to the girl, receiving an icy cold glare as she did.

"Make it snippy, Vega." Jade growled as she held the scissors out between them, pointing at Tori.

"Well," Tori started, placing her finger lightly on the scissors as she pushed them down to the floor. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She smiled, shrugging awkwardly as she looked away timidly to stare at the floor.

"I'm fine, can't you tell? On top of the world!" Jade yelled, obviously being sarcastic because that's how she communicates.

"West!" Ryder Daniels appeared from behind them, rescuing Jade from doing something foolish, and he sounded like he'd been waiting for a while for her.

"Goodbye Vega. I hope you go up in a fiery explosion as your plane falls from the sky." Jade sneered as she stood up, walking over to Ryder who threw his jacket over her shoulders. They disappeared around the cornered and were gone for the rest of night. The party was a hit, there song going over better than their first attempt at making it up. The audience swooned over their performance as they danced around on stage and through the crowd to get them pumped as the night was coming to an end. The students began leaving as the little group stayed behind to say goodbye to Sikowitz.

"Children, what are you still doing here?" He beamed as he started packing his grill back into his van.

"Thank you Sikowitz, I've really enjoyed your class over the past few years. You never gave up on my acting skills." Tori smiled gratefully as Sikowitz's brow furrowed, a confused expression crossing his face as the light bulb suddenly came on with his face lighting up.

"That's right! You are leaving us tomorrow." He scratched his head, feeling silly for forgetting that one of his favorite students was leaving. He reached into his car and began shoving items out the way, making a mess as he pulled out a small smashed up box that was wrapped. "This is for you, to remember me!" He gave a hardy laugh as Tori thanked him and opened it, giving an expression of shock mixed with confusion but what did she really expect? It looked like a sawn off piece of a golf club. "It's a coconut opener!" He held his arms out as he said this, so excited about his gift. "So you can think of me next time you drink a coconut!"

"Thank you Sikowitz." Tori laughed, placing it into her pocket and handing the trash to Andre.

"Well, on a serious note, you really will be missed Toro. You brought something to the class; you weren't just another shrugger in the background." He placed his hands into his pockets as he sighed thoughtfully.

"Did you just call me Toro?" Tori laughed as she hugged Sikowitz. He even smelled like coconuts.

"Have a good night children." Sikowitz smiled as Tori let go and he shut the doors to his van before going to the front, climbing in, and taking off.

"We'll visit you." Andre shook his head, finally speaking up after they finished watching Sikowitz's van disappear into the distance.

"Thanks Andre." Tori smiled, hugging him tightly and not wanting to let go.

"Yeah, it won't be too long before we see your pretty little face again." Robbie said, placing his hand on her shoulder as she smiled to him, trying not to cry.

"We'll miss you Tori! Why do you have to go?!" Cat pouted as she crossed her arms, looking like a little girl who was just told no to getting a pony. Tori couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around the emotional red head that was squeezing her tightly.

"I have to go." She whispered as she pulled away, her voice shaking lightly as she could a lump forming in her throat. Headlights pulled in front of them since the party had pretty much taken over the parking lot next the Asphalt Café. It was Trina who had stuck her head out the window in an obvious hurry without saying anything. "Goodbye guys." Tori hugged everyone, taking her time to stretch it out as they held on. She swallowed hard, waving as she walked away and disappearing behind the blinding lights. Now they couldn't see her cry as they held up their hands to shield their eyes as the car pulled out and sped away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next update for everyone. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it and loving reading them. Happy New Year to all the Jori shippers and Victorious fans! Enjoy~**_

* * *

The glow of a Pearbook screen glowed dimly in the dark an incoming call went unanswered for a few minutes as it sat unattended on the bed. The bedroom door flew open, the outline of the woman stretching across the floor as she slammed the door shut and crashed back on the bed. She picked up the laptop and placed it on her lap, three missed calls from GotBeck flashed across the window screen as she called him back. The girl sighed, crossing her legs in front of her to give her Pearbook a place to sit as she opened her music and let it play on shuffle with Brave New World by Hedley playing under the ringing.

It was answered after a few rings, the boy looking rather worn out as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I think we need to talk." Those words pierced straight through the icy heart of his counterpart who sat without moving or uttering a word back. "Jade?" He sounded like he was worried about her. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Jade, I think we should break up." Jade was shaking as her head spun. She wasn't angry. How could she be? She'd always seen it coming - the end of their relationship. The music filled the silence, the chorus playing _'All that's left in this brave new world is ticking clocks and dancing girls and broken hearts to find another way to shut it all out. Take some time in life to see this point of view from on your knees. Electric hearts will play a song you've heard a thousand times. A thousand times...'_

"My parents want me to stay out here. My dad said it was better for me." The boy shrugged, his dark hair falling before his eyes.

"Your Dad never liked me." Her voice was empty, void of emotion as she starred at the dimly lit screen without really looking at him.

"I'll be staying with my Great Aunt Ruthie. I've been offered a great paying gig already for catching fish." He sighed, moving his hair out of his face again. His expression wore of sorrow but his eyes didn't any hint of a tear, any sign that was giving up was truly important and bore a meaning to him. He was leaving everyone and everything he had here for what, fishing? If Jade hadn't already been broken, maybe she would've had the energy, the heart, to fight about it and uncover the truth. But she just didn't and she couldn't tell what hurt more: being dumped or not caring enough to fight back.

"Ok Beck." She swallowed as she moved her mouse over to the end call button.

"I'm sorry Jade. I hope we can still be friends." There was a laugh in the background noise, barely audible over Jade's music as something flickered in Beck's eyes; guilt.

"Bye Beck." Jade growled as she hung up on him and looked at the clock. It was one thirty in the morning and her new group of friends had invited her to a party. Right now, that sounded like a pretty good idea. It was a promise of being weightless, careless, and possibly just forgetting. She shut the Pearbook, the music coming to an abrupt stop as she sat in the dark before tossing the Pearbook aside to stand up and throw on her boots. Her keys scraped across the dresser as she grabbed them. On her way out, she grabbed her jacket from the couch and mumbled a halfhearted goodnight to her father who only waved.

The middle of the night always meant the roads were empty. The streetlights were all green as she speed over to Ryder's. When she arrived, she was greeted at the door by Ryder and a large cloud of a bitter sweet cloud of smoke.

"So you decided to come after all." Ryder gave a Cheshire grin to her as he swung his arm over her, smelling strongly of smoke and alcohol.

"Piss off, Daniels." He stumbled backwards when she threw his arm off.

"Someone is in a feisty mood." The boy huffed as he brushed himself off.

"You know I still hate you." Her words were like daggers today, daggers that only grazed the boy who was too far gone to take any offense to her words.

"Yes, West." He slurred his words as he shut the door behind her and tried to act smooth and cool but only continued to make himself look like a drunken fool. "You never did tell me why."

"I have, many times." As usual, he forgot. Every time she's had to tell him again, it was when he was too far to be able to remember when he came back. She gritted her teeth while glaring at him, loathing him with everything she had. "You use girls. Which is fine, all power to you. But when you tried to use Tori, you went too far." Her hand meet his chest, shoving him hard as he stumbled backwards and giggled.

"Oh come now West. You and the girl aren't even friends. Don't pretend to give a flying wazz about the girl. She's too good for a demented witch like you." He walked towards her, getting in her face as she stepped back so she didn't have to smell his rancid breathe. "Don't act like you're better than me West. You're here for a reason." He pulled a bag of pot from his pocket and waved it in front of her before snapping it away and shoving it back into his pocket. "Don't pretend you haven't used her before to. You aren't a saint West. You play her better than anyone else, and she'll bend over backwards to please you just because you make it so hard." He was cocky, but he was right.

"Hot Box." Was all she had to say; it was a question, but her voice was stern. She had nothing to prove to him, they'd had this argument many times before and she's learned that it was just a waste of time to keep trying. Daniels flashed a victorious grin as he pointed down the hall to a closed door with a towel peeking out from under the door.

"Don't forget Jack." The boy mocked, waltzing over to the counter to grab Jade's elixir of choice: Jack Daniels. She grabbed the bottle and stormed down the hall and into the room to forget everything and feel good about something if only for a moment before spiraling down from higher.

A couple of hours later she came back out, the bottle empty and eyes buggy and red. She blinked a few times before stumbling down the hall, the room spinning and contorting oddly around her as she tried to stay balanced. Everyone had passed out already as she tossed the bottle at Daniels as he only mumbled and rolled over. She growled before walking out the front door feeling light as a feather as she climbed into her car and started the engine. She flew through the stars for a while before finding that she had been in front of the Vega's house for about an hour when she thought she was still driving. "Tori." She mumbled as she fell out of the door and stumbled to the front door.

The loud pounding had Tori downstairs and throwing the door open in an instant. She was cranky, and seeing Jade unable to balance while standing still hadn't put in a better mood. Luckily her parents hadn't come out. "What Jade? It's four forty in the morning." She tried to yell while keeping it at a whisper.

"Tori." Jade slurred as she stepped closer to other girl, still in her pajamas and not in the mood for this as she stepped back. "You can't go." Her hand wrapped around Tori's wrist as she pulled them close together and tried to kiss Tori before she was shoved back. "B-but." She sounded so sad having been rejected but hadn't let go of Tori.

"Jade, you need to go home." Tori stated blankly, stunned by Jade's sudden behavior. She'd never seen this side of Jade before.

"No." Jade hiccupped, getting angry now as she grabbed both of Tori's arms now squeezing too tight as Tori struggled. "No Tori, I won't let you go. I can't let you." Jade was sounding like she'd lost her own sanity as she looked at Tori with a crazed glazed over look in her eyes.

"Jade!" Tori was still trying to stay silent, not wanting to wake up her family so they wouldn't have to see this side of Jade. "Jade, please!" She struggled more, feeling bruises forming on her arms. "Jade, you're hurting me." She'd finally spit out when Jade tried to kiss her. Jade stopped, frozen as Tori carefully broke free to stand there rubbing her arms. Hand prints had been outlined in red on her upper arms from Jade's intense grip. "Jade, you need to rest." Tori whispered, not wanting to get any closer since comforting the crazed girl was out of the question.

"I'm sorry." Jade finally broke free of her trance as a tear slid down her face. "I just…" She paused as she stepped back, ready to bolt. "…I have no one." Amazingly, she was able to run off without a problem as she hopped into her car and sped back home knowing in the back of her mind that she had just scared Tori off. Now Tori wasn't ever going to try coming back for her, not after that; but could she blame her? She wasn't worth it. Her mood was all over the place, more often than not lately. She was dark and had a twisted sense of humor. She was over protective and jealous when it came to people she dated. She didn't even have to try very hard to scare people away but Tori had become the exception; the only person who had never been scared away by her – never been scared of her. At least until now, now she'd send Tori running.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I know, my chapters are getting shorter. I'm sorry! I can't help it. It just comes out that way. I know I could make it longer but I wouldn't want to drag it out and bore anyone. Anyway, here's the next chapter._**

* * *

_Oh what am I gonna do - you feel so right_  
_Nothing is forever if it can't be true_  
_Now that I am nothing I have to have you_  
_You loved me once - you better love me twice_  
_Cuz no one is alone - no one is alone_

_Tell me again why you're running away - do you need me?_  
_Nobody's home and there's nowhere to stay..._

Another sleepless night passed by, the fall seeming to take an eternity without realizing the bottom had already been reached…

* * *

Outside the rain poured down heavily, creating an overall calm in the girl's quiet and peaceful room. The ring of a call waiting rung on the Pearbook as Tori tossed aside sheets to get to it to answer a call from AndreH. It'd been one month since she'd moved away and her friends' video called her often with stories and updates on their lives. Nothing really changed back home. Jade had never returned to the group and Tori had never bothered to ask about her. The girl was always on her mind as she worried but now she had to know.

Andre gave a wide grin. "Good morning Tori."

"Good morning Andre!" She smiled while yawning and stretching out on her stomach to chat.

"I hear it's raining again today. No plans then?" The boy leaned into the laptop to look around the room where the grey from outside had dimly lit the room and he smiled.

"Nope!" She smiled back proudly, happy to be doing nothing.

"Cool. Sikowitz gave everyone a new assignment today. He asked us to get into groups. We were assigned take a scene from the Phantom of the Opera and perform it in a more modern dark style." He pulled out a half mask similar to the Phantom's mask.

"And who is we?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh, right. Well, Cat and Robbie of course. Sikowitz also had us paired with Eli and Jade." He paused for a moment after mentioning Jade. They hadn't done an assignment with her since Tori left so she'd never had to be brought up before.

"How-" She paused, her heart beating rapidly at the thought of knowing how she really is. "How is she?"

"Still not talking, huh?" He nodded his head while thinking of where to begin. "Remember when you told me that she came to house the morning you were leaving?" Tori just nodded. "Well, Beck had broken up with her."

"That's so awful." She really was crushed to hear that but felt a bit of hope.

"She's been falling further Tori. It's getting really bad and none of us are able to help her. We've all tried but Jade just cast us all aside." The boy scratched his head as he looked at the worried expression on his friend's face. But he had to continue. "That morning was just the beginning. Tori, she's been drinking with Ryder and his friends. She comes to school every day with a hangover or just high as a kite. Some days, she doesn't even remember where she is or what she's supposed to be doing. I used to check in on her every night to see how she was doing; when she was home she'd just be sitting in the dark listening to music."

"Oh Jade…" Tori sighed; feeling like a large ocean wave had just come in and crushed her, sweeping her away.

"Lately, there have been small punctures on her arm and she's been showing up with bruises." His brows scrunched together as he looked down feeling a little guilty for not being able to do anything, especially because he knew this would crush Tori.

"Do you know what she's doing tonight?" She spat out quickly, worrying as her eyes watered from thinking about Jade destroying herself.

"On a Saturday morning? An astronaut in space, where no one can reach her I'm sure." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand while giving an apologetic smile.

"Ok, thanks Andre!" She hung up without saying goodbye and typed in ScissorLuv then clicked call. It went unanswered but she kept trying until it was finally answered by the third call. "Jade?" Tori asked while squinting to try and see into the pitch black void that had appeared on Jade's end. Jade's pale face appeared in front of the camera like a ghost, eyes bugged out and even further gone then the last time she had spoken to her.

"Oh hey Vegs." The name was slurred, only Vegs slipping out. Fix Me by 10 Years played in the background, echoing out through Tori's Pearbook speakers. "Are you happy Vega?" She smirked. It was a spacey false bliss kind of smile.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Tori asked, the worry catching in throat.

"What's got you so worried? I'm just being happy." She couldn't sit still, slowly rocking and forth as she spoke lightly.

"Jade, you're sick." Tori was trying as best as she could to reach the girl but felt it was useless.

"I'm not sick. I'm so good." A moan of simple pleasure escaped her lips as she started to glance around, watching and following nothing.

"Jade, please, stop." Tori begged.

"Why should I? I have nothing else." She seemed suddenly lucid as she said that.

"That's not true Jade. You have Andre and Cat, ok maybe not so much cat. You scare Robbie too much." She paused to rub her eyes, feeling terrible for leaving and feeling like Jade's spiral downward was her fault. "You still have me."

"You? We haven't spoken since you left." Jade was starting to sound aggravated as she drifted back. Her head pounded and her temples throbbed painfully.

"Well, I am now. We can work through this." She nodded, determined now to try and help with no idea how to or where to begin.

"We? There is no 'we' Vega." She spat out, disappearing into the darkness for a few seconds.

"There can be. Would you stop? For me?" She flashed puppy dog eyes into the camera even Jade wasn't in sight yet. She sighed when she realized the girl couldn't see her and it was useless.

"It would never work; you and I." Jade's voice was dreamy, like she's thought it over already as the sound of her rustling around the room came out through the speakers under the music as she hummed a different tune, singing 'you and I' softly at parts.

"Jade you need to stop; you're hurting yourself and the people who care about you." Tori leaned into the laptop, searching through the darkness for the ghost of a friend past.

"People who care about me?" She cackled as she suddenly reappeared with a wicked grin on her face. "No one cares about me." She was gone again in an instant, followed by more shuffling around as the song ended and paused briefly before shuffling again to play The Drug In Me Is You by Falling In Reverse. "My father finds me disgraceful and hates everything I do. He wastes all his time with that whore of a woman that married him. My mother is too stupid to care. My brother, well it's just amusing when he worries. My grandma hates who I've become. Beck dumped me for another girl and you left me to live in Chicago."

"Wait, he left you for someone else? I thought he stayed to fish." She sounded confused; concerned that he'd been lying to everyone. "How did you find out?"

"It's not your problem. In fact, _I'm _not your problem. Goodbye Vega." The call was ended abruptly, leaving Tori sitting up on her bed and scrolling a new page furiously clicking away at keys and printing something out. She got off her bed to look at the paper with a determined scowl on her face before throwing various things into a bag and leaving. She'd made a few arrangements to finalize her decision then flew out the front door without saying a word to anyone else in the family. She'd only left a note with a brief explanation hanging on the fridge where hopefully someone would notice.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! Tried to throw a bit of a twist into the end but it might be a little predictable. Would love to read some thoughts on it! Always try to listen to the reader's thoughts and opinions.**_

* * *

**~About 6hrs Later~**

Tori looked at her Pearphone, the time automatically adjusting as 12:48pm flashed across the screen. Back home it would've been only been 2:48pm but she was already tired. She adjusted the straps on the only thing she had brought with her, the brown bag she had used for school that she had randomly thrown clothes into. She dialed a number into her phone, Trina answered quickly with a mock joy. "Hey lil' sis'."

"Trina. I need you to pick me up." Tori stated quickly while walking out through the glass doors and waiting out in front where various people greeted each other, said their goodbyes, and went on their way. She moved over to sit on a concrete bench to wait patiently by herself while digging around through her bag.

"Have you lost your chiz? You're in Chicago." She asked in disbelief. She'd argued with their parents the night before, saying she was too talented to be dragged away and that she had to say. She argued that she was old enough now to be on her own and without much fighting back, they let her stay. They loved her, but she was just too high maintenance. They almost let Tori stay but decided against it, Tori being just a few years younger than her older sister.

"No Trina. I'm sitting outside the John Wayne airport. Can you just come get me?" Tori paused briefly from digging around her bag as she sighed, already tired of this conversation and just wanting to nap. She finally found her Pearpod at the bottom of the bag and put the little ear buds into her one ear, waiting to hit play until the conversation was over.

"Good thing I already look _amazing!_" The older sister sang through the phone. "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Treen." Tori let out a sigh of relief, hanging up the Pearphone and returning it to her pocket before hitting play on the Pearpod and dozing off on the bench with her hood and a pair of shades on to cover her face. Over the past month she'd been surfing around YouTube through random artist's videos, downloading ones she liked and ones that were darker than what she normally listened just because they reminded her of a certain someone. She'd thrown them all into a playlist she'd labeled Black Rose for the first song she'd liked as it played loud enough to block out her surroundings.

_..Black rose, your thorns are cutting into me.._

"Tor!" Trina yelled out the window, startling Tori as she fumbled about and stood up with a smile of embarrassment. "Let's go!" Her voice rose as Tori quickly jogged to the car and climbed in, taking out the ear buds as If You only Knew came to an end. "Sooo-" Trina looked at her sister expectantly, an eye brow raised as she pulled out and began driving to the house her parents had left in. "What brings you back unannounced?" Her face changed to shock, her mouth in a wide O as she stared at Tori wide eyed. "Do Mom and Dad know you're here?"

"Well, not exactly." She said, sounding guilty before quickly adding that she had left them a note before leaving.

"Where'd you get the money?" Trina asked, finally pulling her eyes back to the road.

"I got a part time job working at a Jet Brew." She shrugged casually. She hadn't exactly spoken to her sister much after moving. They'd been busy with their own lives and preoccupied. "Do you mind if I stay with you?" Tori asked, looking at her sister from the corner of her eyes.

"Sure lil' sis. You're always welcome." Trina smiled, patting Tori on her head like a puppy.

"Thanks." She mumbled. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence; the only thing filling the air was the radio. Tori asked to be dropped off at Jade's when they reached their neighborhood. She was immediately attacked with a series of questions that she hardly gave an answer to. Luckily, Trina had a date to get and ignored her answers. Trina just poked at her, the last thing she'd said was: "Of course you'd come back for her. You're too nice."

Tori inhaled deeply, not sure what to expect at this point as she knocked on the door. Her father came to the door, giving her a blank expression without saying a word. Tori gulped and stuttered. "Hello Mr. West. Is Jade home?" He didn't answer. He just moved out of the way and gestured for Tori to come in then shut the door behind her and walked away. She was suddenly nervous, but she had come all this way for Jade when Jade didn't seem to care. She swallowed hard, unable to get rid of the lump in her throat as she walked upstairs.

Jade's door was already open ajar as Tori walked up, knocking lightly before pushing it open. It was too dark to see anything and she let her wander against the wall until she found the light switch. It looked like Jade had taken every piece of clothing she had and just thrown it around the room carelessly but she wasn't there. Tori sighed, her shoulders slumping as she felt like this was just pointless and this was a sign telling her to go back to Chicago – Jade wasn't here. She walked around the room, taking note of how the room had looked like a tornado had come straight through while noticing what was missing from it. The biggest missing item was Jade's Pearbook that she never dragged around with her unless she had something to do.

Tori walked out, carefully grabbing the door knob and quietly shutting it as she made her way out of the house. She dialed another number as she started walking without any destination in mind.

"Hey there muchacha." Andre sang from the other end.

"Hey there Andre, can I ask you for a favor?" She asked, still walking while wrapping her jacket tighter around her.

"Sure, any time."

"Are you busy?" She asked concerned, not wanting to interrupt any plans he may have had.

"Just hanging out with Cat and Robbie and rehearsing." Cat's laughter could be heard in the background and Tori could hear Robbie asking who he was talking to as Andre said Tori. They both yelled hello, giving Tori a warm feeling as she laughed.

"Shouldn't Jade be with you? And Eli?"

"Eli fell ill. Our phantom isn't here. She hasn't said anything." He sounded confused, like this wasn't something she would normally do. "Oh wait." He said quickly, putting the phone on speaker so he could shuffle through his messages. "I did get a mysterious text from her earlier."

"What'd it say?" Tori asked, urging Andre to hurry as Cat chimed in.

"Hi Tori! I'm playing Christine!" Cat cheered.

"And I am playing Raoul." Robbie sounded pleased.

"I thought you were playing the phantom." Her question was addressed back to Andre.

"Jade fought me over it. She won." He sounded so nonchalant about it. "We're doing the masquerade scene where the phantom crashes the party. So I'll just be a random guest. Anyway," He stated after getting strayed off topic. "The text read: 'Can't make it to rehearsal. Leaving for a few days. Bye.' And that was it."

"I wonder where what's she doing." Cat said with a childlike tone as she danced slowly around the room.

"More importantly, I wonder where she is." Robbie stated before getting up to dance with Cat.

Andre took Tori back off speaker phone and walked away for some privacy. "So what'd you need girly?"

"Can you take me to Jade's Mom's house?" She asked, worried that she would be asking too much.

"I would, if you were her-" He paused, feeling dumb for not catching on before starting that sentence. "You're here aren't ya?" He sounded more serious now as he paced the floor.

"Yes." She groaned, still walking around aimlessly.

"I'll come get ya. Stay put, we're on our way. Where ya at?" He asked while walking back to the other two, still dancing together as he waved his arms for them to get ready to get going.

"I'm at Jade's Dad's house." She said while turning around to walk back to make it easier for him.

"You're quick little lady." He laughed. "See ya soon!" He hung up, rushing the other two out and into his Grandma's car to grab Tori. She'd walked back without a few minutes and sat on the curb outside their house where Andre would be able to see her. He pulled up not too long as she stood up to wave him down as he pulled over to park. They all flew out of the car immediately, the spunky red head being the first one to squeeze Tori as the others came in to add to the hug.

"I can't breathe!" Tori gasped, breathing heavily for air when they let go. "Thank you." She coughed while smiling, happy to be back with her friends even if it had only been one month.

"Alright, alright. We just missed ya. Now let's go." Andre laughed while heading back to the car, Robbie and Cat climbing into the back. Andre started the engine and began driving.

"So guys, anything new?" Tori asked, turning around to face her friends for a better conversation. Cat giggled, waving her hand as if to say 'oh please.'

"Come on Cat, we should tell her sometime." Robbie, poking Cat's sides as she fell into a fit of giggles.

"Tell me what?" She asked, laughing if only because Cat's laughter spread easily.

"Wait a minute. You mean you never told the girl?" Andre asked in disbelief.

"Told me what?" She begged.

"Robbie and I are dating." Cat giggled excitedly as Robbie grabbed her hand to hold.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you two!" Tori cheered. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She scolded teasingly.

"Because Robbie is weird." She poked his cheek before gazing out the window and into a day dream.

"Seriously guys, that's great." She said before turning back around in her seat and smiling at Andre.

"Well Tori, don't you have something to share too?" He asked while rounding the corner to Jade's fathers.

"Me?" She laughed awkwardly. "No." She looked away as her cheeks burned red.

"Tori has a secret to? Spill missy." Robbie poked her shoulder with a toothy grin.

"No." She giggled, throwing her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"They're going to find out sooner or later." Andre teased, pulling over and shutting off the car. "We're here." He sighed, leaving the keys in the ignition before turning to Tori. "Want us to wait in the car?" He was always so understanding about things.

"Awe come on. I want to know the secret." Robbie pouted in the back seat while Cat played with his brown curls.

"Sorry. It won't take long, promise." She hugged Andre before getting out and running to the front door and knocking. Jade's Mom answered with a yawn before giving a sleepy smile. "Hello Ms. West. Is Jade home?"

"No hun." Her Mom leaned against the door frame, wearing a plain white shirt and red plaid pajama bottoms in red slippers. Tori felt like she was intruding on a nap now.

"I'm sorry." Tori apologized quickly, heart beating rapidly from being nervous. "Do you know where she went?"

"Well, we don't really speak too much. She stopped by earlier asking for money looking like she'd been hit by a train and was completely gone." Her Mom spoke as if it was just juicy gossip, she didn't sound too concerned about it at all.

"What'd she do with the money?" Tori asked trying to urge any useable answer out of the woman.

"Well, I would've thought it was for some crazy drug addiction. But out of the blue she apologized for her behavior over the years. She said that her father and I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore if I gave her money for ticket out of here." She waved her hand in the air, laughing as if it were just a funny story she were telling and not the tragedy she was telling of just giving her daughter away to go somewhere unknown.

"Wait? You mean to tell me she's gone?!" Tori gasped, her throat tightening at the sudden impulsiveness of Jade's decision and feeling like she had truly lost now with Jade wandering somewhere in this vast world. "Th-thank you." She choked, feeling dizzy as she backed up in shock.

"Do you need anything sweetie? A glass of water? Maybe you should sit down." Jade's mother tried to hold Tori still but the girl just nodded as she slowly stumbled away. Jade's mom just stood there watching until Tori got the car then she disappeared back into the house. Tori sat down, staring ahead as pale as the ghost her friend's thought she'd seen.

"Tori?" Andre asked cautiously, careful not to say anything to upset her. "What happened?"

"She's-" Tori swallowed hard, finding it hard to speak. "She's gone." Her voice was a whisper. Robbie and Cat sat in the back, confused by what was happening and worried over why Tori was so visibly wounded by this but said nothing. Andre just nodded slowly, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder but Tori made no hint as to noticing. She didn't move at all.

"It's going to be okay, Tori. She's going to be okay." He whispered softly trying to ease her pain and sooth the tears that would surely follow. He turned the car back on and took her home, carefully leading her up the stairs to an air mattress Trina had set up in Tori's old room before leaving for her date. "Rest up, ok? I'll find out where she is. You'll be ok." He hugged his friend, lingering for a moment to make sure she didn't have another favor to ask. When she said nothing, only nodding, he left.

Tori could only think of two places the girl could've logically run off to: Canada for Beck or Chicago for her. Her thoughts raced around rapidly, her heart like an anchor in her stomach as she felt nauseous. Lately, Jade hadn't been doing anything with much thought so she could realistically be anywhere. Tori hoped, as she curled into a ball to sob under the sheets, that Jade was back at her home in Chicago looking for her like she had done here. She gave herself a headache, sobbing uncontrollably before crying herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for making everyone wait! Here's the next exciting chapter of JBB from a new POV.**_

* * *

Music blared through stereo speakers, the high bass vibrating the entire house as the guests continued to party and use the party favors in great doses. The lights had been shut off, black lights lit up the entire room with the guests glowing. It was a good time for these students. Most of them had come from North Ridge with a handful of Hollywood Arts students mixed into the fray. If it wasn't for someone calling the cops, they could go all night.

"Everyone run! The cops are coming!" Ryder had come running in from outside shouting as crashed through people to get to the stereo and shut it off. The guests booed and groaned as he stood on a chair to get everyone's attention. "The cops are coming!" He shouted again as people started screaming and running around frantically, trampling over the unlucky people to have tripped on their way out. They dispersed through the front and back as the sirens grew louder, lights flashing in through the window as Ryder held his hand in front of face. "How can I help you, sirs?" He asked, feigning politeness as he shut the front door behind him to come out to them.

"Some neighbors called saying there was a wild party going on here." The cop said bluntly, not amused by the boy's antics.

"Party? You must be mistaken. There's no party going on here." He laughed awkwardly while trying to stay cool and keep it casual.

"We get called here at least once a month, Daniels." The officer crossed his arms. If there was any way to describe a stereo typical cop, he would be the front man. He had a lean build, a clean shaved mustache, avatars, and a nicely pressed uniform with a shiny name tag reading Winchester. He was an honest good old American cop who liked playing the part. He came every month to this house call and every time he had a new wrinkle on his forehead.

He scowled and pushed past the boy to make his way inside with Daniels anxiously keeping in step behind him. "See officer, no one but me." He laughed once they got inside and turned off the lights. With the lights on, the glow in the dark paint splatter all of the walls didn't show and it made it easier to get away with parties. Luckily his guests were usually good about taking their things with them when they rushed out since they'd become accustomed to the drill now. Only a few red solo cups were scattered across the room, a few knocked over and few empty but sitting up.

"Keep it this way, Daniels. I don't like having to come here monthly." Officer Winchester mumbled as he scratched his moustache, the frown on his face dragging more downward.

"Oh but you still come even though there are many others working. Admit it, you like me." Daniels liked to have his fun, teasing the cop who could loosely be called a friend with the amount of times they see each other. "Well sir, have a good night and drive safe." He mocked as he led them out and waved before shutting the door. He ran his hand through his hair, narrowly evading getting brought in again. He walked around the house picking up cups as he checked every possible place a drunk person could stumbled or crawl into and pass out in, on, or under.

He scoffed when he saw the lower half of a familiar body laying half way out from the hallway closet and grabbed the legs, dragging the girl out as she remained as limp as a corpse. He knelt over her, laughing at how pathetic it was for her to pass out so soon as he brushed the raven hair out of her pale face. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the sight of her as he fell backwards from shook. Her usually glossy and beautiful pale complexion had turned ghostly and morbid. Her lips had turned a sickly shade of blue and her skin was cold to the touch.

The boy had never had to deal with this before and was frozen for a moment from the horror of seeing it. Panicking, he quickly began feeling at her pockets for her Pearphone. The girl had twenty four missed calls from the past three hours from two different people. Overlooking the fact that she had put her parents in not as Mom or Dad but by insults, he called the first person in her contact list. As it rang, he jabbed his fingers a little too roughly into the side of the girl's throat to check for a pulse. Her heart rate was barely noticeable but definitely there. The phone kept ringing; he held his fingers in front of her nose as slow uneven breaths swept over his fingers. If this was a joke, she was doing a great job at frightening him.

There was no answer. He slapped her lightly across the face trying to call her name and wake her from the dead. He dialed again as he grabbed her ankles and used all of his strength to drag her to the living room, leaving her to lie there as he rolled her to her side. "Pick up you worthless wazz bag." He yelled into the phone as someone answered, offended.

"Wazz bag? Who you callin' wazz bag?" The man on the other end sounded ready to start something.

"Whoa-oh, no!" Daniels yelled, panting slightly from the mixture of adrenaline and the physical labor of moving a limp body. "Look man, are you friends with Jade?" He spoke quickly, leaning over the girl as he stared at her still body.

"Who's asking?" The man on the other asked suspiciously despite sounding rather casual now.

"Are you or are you not? I think she's dying, I think she OD'd on something. I don't know!" He yelled frantically into the phone as he panicked, his heart beating against his rib cage.

"Hey man, if this some kind of prank it's not funny." The other man's voice was stern, his anger rising.

"It's not man, you need to come get her. You need to come get her, I can't." He choked on his words as he paused to wipe the sweat from his brow. "I can't take her the hospital. No way am I going down because of her."

"Maybe you deserve to!" The other guy yelled, ready to hang up and end this.

"No, look! You need to come, you need to come now. Not to my house." He looked around trying to think of a discreet place to get her quickly where he wouldn't be tied to the possible death and murder of a fellow student.

"Where man? This chiz ain't funny."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, so sorry." The boy began chewing his lip nervously. He really was sorry, he didn't intend for this happen but he knew in the back of his mind if this hand anywhere else, in anyone else's house, he would've left her without a second thought. "Green Meadow Mall parking lot! I'll leave her there."

"You better stay with her!" The man yelled, threatening the Daniels to stay just for opportunity to beat him up.

"Whatever, man. She came over a few hours ago rambling on about picking up a little something for some courage before flying off and stuck around for too long, alright? I didn't know! Just hurry up! Go!" He said quickly, hanging up on the person and putting the phone back in the girl's pocket. He knelt down, placing his hands under her body and lifting her up over his shoulders with everything he could. He stood carefully, feeling a little wobbly from the drinks he'd had earlier but still able to stand and carefully carry her to his car. A loud knock caused him to swear out loud after turning around to shut the front door behind him and smacking Jade's head against the door frame. He locked it and hauled the body off his shoulder and threw her carefully into the back of his faded old El Camino. He threw the tarp over her before climbing in and speeding off.

He came to a screeching halt in the mall parking lot, Jade's body rolled around and slammed in the front as he threw himself out of the car to the bed. He opened the trunk, tugging at her ankles to pull her closer to him before lifting her out and onto the ground. He looked around, the parking lot was empty since the mall was closed but there still should be someone here waiting on him specifically. He threw the tarp back, checking her vitals again as he grimaced at her cold clammy skin. They'd dropped again and he knew this was the wrong decision, but he wasn't going to get tangled up with police statements and possible jail time.

A car finally pulled up, the headlights purposely aimed in his direction to blind him and give the girl's savior better lighting to see her with. She looked nearly dead. The door was thrown open, a dark skinned boy throwing Daniels back to the ground with a hard shove as the boy crawled away backwards, apologizing. "You're low Daniels. Real low for what you do to girls - using them for your own benefit and now leaving one to die." The dark skinned boy spat. He was mostly just a silhouette in the car lights but the voice was vaguely familiar, the boy had heard it once before. "Get lost!" The volunteered savior yelled as he took his friend's arm and wrapped it around his neck to lift her up. Daniels scrambled to his feet, apologizing as he was having a heart attack then peeled out of the parking leaving behind the thick scent of burning rubber.

The boy pulled Jade's body into his car, carefully buckling her into the passenger seat before jogging to his own to speed off to a hospital. He pulled up to the emergency entrance and threw the car in park. He ran through the double glass doors frantically yelling as he made his way to the front counter. "My friend needs a doctor, quick! Girl's gonna die!" He yelled, stressing the urgency as a few nurses ran out to the car and began taking the girl out of the car. They called out orders to each other, telling the other to put this into the girl, saying her vitals were seriously critical, and helping each other lift the girl onto a gurney to be rushed inside. The young man was asked to sit in the waiting room since he wasn't part of the girl's immediately family and that a nurse would be with him shortly.

A nurse came out with a grim expression as the young boy quickly stood up. "She isn't going to die. The young lady is in a coma. This is the only information we may release to you. What's the young girl's name?" The nurse, a middle woman, pulled out a small note pad and pen to write it down.

"Jade. Jade West." His voice was shaky but he began to calm down after hearing that she had made it.

"And how old is she?" The nurse asked after finishing scrawling the girl's name down.

"She's 18." He looked at the nurse, searching for something more in her eyes but not finding any more answers to his friend's condition.

"And what's your name young man? So our staff will know to give the young lady the name of the man who rescued her." She looked up at him, her eyes growing weary from working a long shift straight into the night.

"It's Andre. Andre Harris." He started panicking again. He had to face his best friend with this news and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Ok Andre." The nurse said calmly. "Do you know how she got this way?"

"No man!" He cried out. "I just picked her up like that." He held his hand in the air, gesturing at nothing but trying to emphasize his story. "Another person just called me and told me to come get her."

"Ok." The nurse scribbled down a few more things; already assuming that girl had OD'd on a toxic level of drugs and alcohol. "Thank you. I will ask you to return home now to get some rest as you are not authorized to visit her without her parent's permission. Have a good night, Andre. Ms. West will still be here tomorrow." The nurse placed her pen and pad back into her pocket and placed a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder before walking away. He sighed, heart racing in his chest as he left to return home and think of a way to tell his best friend, who'd flown across the country for this girl, of this devastating news.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I keep feeling like I'm neglecting my story every time I take too long to finally write. Anyway, please enjoy! Thank you followers and reviewers! You keep me going! I love you all for being loyal~**_

* * *

Andre paced the floor nervously while chewing at his lip. He had to tell Tori; but how could he really tell his best friend that the person she's falling for has slipped into a drug and alcohol related coma? He waved his hands through the air as he mumbled to himself. He should've beaten Ryder to a pulp when he had a chance but he was too concerned for Jade's safety. He glanced at the door to the Vega's residence as he stood still. He slowly moved his hand up to do the door and froze. His mind came to an abrupt halt before all crashing back to him as he pounded against the door.

He remained silent when he was met by the anguished face of Tori. His face distorted to such a heart wrecking sadness that Tori had pulled him inside before slamming the door behind her, nervously finding the words to ask if he'd found out what happened to Jade. "Andre?" She whispered as he continued to pace back and forth in their nearly empty living room.

"Awe man." He cried out loud letting his hands drop to his sides as he looked her in the eyes. He watched her reaction go from sympathetic and curious to heart broken and worried as she raised her hands to cover her mouth in a gasp. They'd just shared an unspoken communication as she shook her head slowly.

"Andre, what'd you find out?" She asked, her voice shaking as her eyes began to water. She had to hear it.

"I can't. I just can't, Tori." He whispered back, placing a firm hand on her shoulder and giving a light squeeze. He could feel her shaking beneath his grip as her chest began to rise and fall unsteadily. "I'm sorry Tori." And at that, Tori began imagining the worst and broke down crying as Andre grabbed her to keep her from falling too hard. It was too hard for him to tell her the painful truth so he sat with her on the living room floor as she imagined all the worst possible cases.

* * *

"Hey freaks!" Trina yelled as she came downstairs to find the two asleep on the ground, Andre still holding Tori. "Can you not spoon in my living room?" She said with an exaggerated annoyance. The two grumbled as they sat up and stretched, yawning as they gave her matching glares. She jumped back, acting offended by their accusatory faces.

"What time is it?" Tori mumbled groggily as she stood up, feeling stiff from lying on the hardwood.

"It's almost noon." She chirped as she grabbed an orange juice cartoon and drank straight from it.

"Oh man." Andre felt terrible as he jumped up, panicking about having left Jade for so long already. He grabbed Tori's wrist, thankful it was only Sunday and he didn't have school today. He pulled her out to the car as she jogged to keep up with him without saying anything. He would've blown school off for a while anyway for this, but he didn't like missing school.

They stayed quiet as Andre drove solemnly through the streets. They pulled up to the hospital parking lot and Tori turned a visible shade of green as she took in her surroundings, letting all the worst case possibilities hit her again. But her eyes remained dry as she fought to hold herself together. Andre got out first, helping Tori out as he locked his car behind them while he helped her inside. He didn't bother anyone at the front desk, already knowing where he needed to go as he felt Tori begin to resist and try to walk backwards and away.

She wanted more than anything to go back. Go back to before all of this even started, where her and Jade were still just frienimies. Maybe the thought of losing her wouldn't be so hard if Jade had never confessed and she wouldn't feel like she'd just been hit by a ton of bricks as Andre continued to push her forward. She firmly planted her feet to the ground when Andre stopped in front of Jade's door. He knocked before a cop opened the door. Tori's face went pale as she saw Jade lying still in the bed then looked up to the cop who moved out of the way to let them in. When the officer moved, she saw Beck sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you Andre Harris?" The police officer asked politely.

"Yes ma'am." He answered, gently squeezing Tori's hand to let her know it was ok before letting go to stand by the officer.

"I am Officer Pedesko. I was informed by the nurse before her shift change that you had brought this young woman in. Is that true?" She asked as she pulled out a pen and pad of paper.

"Yes. I brought her in last night." He nodded, confirming her statement as he turned to look at Tori who seemed to be gone as she stared at Jade's blank face.

"Would you mind if I ask you a few questions for our investigation?" She asked as she clicked her pen and flipped open the pad. Andre just nodded. "It will be informal. Just relax and tell me what you can." She gestured to the chairs in the corner as they sat down. Tori silently stalked up beside Andre and sat down as well, staring wildly at the floor in disbelief while not wanting to talk to Beck at all.

"Ok." The boy said as he placed an arm around his friend in shock.

"Thank you Mr. Harris. Now, if you can start at the beginning please. How did you come about bringing her in in her condition?" Officer Pedesko leaned back in her chair and began picking at an untouched bowl of cereal and eating it slowly.

"Well, she was like that when I got her." He stated and paused as the officer took the chance for another question.

"And how did she get into this state?" The officer pointed at the girl still lying on bed.

"She was like that when I got her. I received a phone call in the middle of the night last night. I thought it was a bad prank but when he had been told to come to the Green Meadow Mall parking lot 'cause my friend was dying, I couldn't take the risk. What choice did I have? I pulled up to find another student dumping her on the ground for me to pick up. I scared him off as I picked her up and put her in the car. I immediately brought her here." He swallowed hard, knowing the next question that would follow.

"And who was the young man who gave her to you?" Officer Pedesko leaned forward with an understanding and concerned expression on her face. That's when Tori came back to earth and looked up at Andre as his blood boiled, making him sick and angry at the thought.

"Daniels." Andre said with a venomous bite.

"Ryder?" Tori squeaked, horrified but not as shocked as she would've thought she'd be. A scowl crossed her face causing it to darken.

"Ryder Daniels." Andre repeated for the officer as she nodded and kept writing.

"Ok. Thank you for your time. I shall be leaving now. If you have anything more, you may call me." She stood up, replacing her items back to their places before pulling out a card and handing it to the boy. She nodded to them both and left the room as Andre placed the card into his pocket.

"Ryder!" Beck stood up, his hand balled into a fist as his brows furrowed together in anger. Andre simply nodded, not wanting to get into this with Beck but Tori stood up, angrier now. Andre stood up, holding his hands behind Tori just in case she was going to try something but she escaped from Andre before he had a chance to grab her. Her fist swung into the side of Beck's face as he grabbed his face and yelled.

"How could you, Beck?" Tori yelled at him, her face turning red now. Andre just stood back and watched, waiting to see how this would go since he knew Tori would want to handle this on her own.

"How could I? How could **_I?_**" He emphasized 'I' as he repeated the question as if it were a stupid one, matching Tori's anger.

"Yes, Beck. How could you cheat and lie to her? How could you just dump her and move away to Canada? And lie to _us."_ She sounded hurt. Tori and Beck used to be best friends and now it seemed like she didn't know him at all. No one in the group did anymore.

"You know how she is Tori! I deserved better and I'd had enough but that doesn't mean she deserves what's happened to her." He pointed to Jade, still lying motionless with a breathing tube in her nose and many monitors beside her to keep track of vitals. The IV dripped as the monitor beeped for her heart rate.

"How she is?!" Tori shouted before inhaling deeply. "Get out Beck. She deserves better then you." She said calmly as she exhaled slowly.

"Why are you even here? She's never nice to you. You two aren't even friends! She was never even nice to me and I was her boyfriend." He said, changing the subject as he moved his hand away from his face. His eye was already bruising.

"Me? Why are you here?! You live in Canada now with your _new_ girlfriend!" Tori said accusingly, taking a step forward and jabbing her finger into Beck's chest. "You don't deserve Jade. She deserves better. She deserves someone understanding; someone who won't just leave her because it got too tough." Beck stood there, mouth agape as he stepped back at a loss for words. He shook his head as if he was done with this and left with his arms up in a mock defeat.

Tori was breathing heavily, burning from the anger of seeing Beck here. "Walk away Beck! Run away! It's what your good at!" She squeezed in, yelling as the door shut behind the boy and he was gone.

"Tori." Andre finally spoke up as he walked up to her and tried to hug her before getting a palm in his chest as she stopped him and shook her head.

"Go Andre. You couldn't even tell me what happened to her. I want you to leave." She said without emotion as he dropped his arms, hurt. He understood though and left without a word as Tori sat at the edge of Jade's bed and held the unconscious girl's hand, hoping that the Goth girl could feel her presence and that it was bringing her some sort of comfort. Tori had hoped she could be deserving of Jade as she sat there, determined to stay by her side every minute until she woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm in a good mood. Here's a second update for today!**_

* * *

The beeping of the EKG was the only sound in the room; just a steady constant beeping noise showing that Jade was still alive even if she wasn't awake. Tori squeezed Jade hand and it felt cold. A joke about Jade being cold blooded quickly flashed across her mind as she shook her head, feeling bad for thinking that at that moment when Jade could very well die here. Tori choked, wiping her eyes before any tears could possibly slip through.

"Jade, I know you're not awake right now. So I just hope you can still me." She paused as she leaned in to carefully brush a strand of hair from Jade's face. It was funny, but at that moment Jade looked peaceful even if she resembled a corpse. Tori gulped as she took Jade's icy hand in both of hers and held it firmly while trying to think of the words to say that would help Jade in her state. "I see now, Jade, that you aren't as tough as you try act." Tori started, gazing at the sleeping form of her love's interest before her. "I can see, as you're laying here unconscious, that all you've really been trying to do is get the attention of the person who would truly fight for you. Not against you. I'm so sorry that Beck hurt you." Tori sighed shakily.

"I'm sorry that he left you alone and defenseless. And I'm sorry I left you to fall." Tori gently rubbed her thumb against Jade's hand. Even if the girl couldn't feel it, it was making Tori feel better. "I'm not going anywh-"

She stopped midsentence as the door opened, startling her as she immediately let go of Jade's hand stood up. She turned around, feeling nervous and embarrassed, as she was greeted by the empty expression of her father and false front of her mother trying to pretend she is ok. "Hello Mr. and Ms. West."

"How did you get in here?" The man asked while adjusting his tie, seeming like he didn't really care to be there but caring enough about who intruded his daughter's room.

"Uh." She stuttered, nervous now as her heart jumped into her throat. "I'm a friend of Jades from school. I was let in." She lied, knowing that admitting to just walking in here probably wouldn't sit well with the girl's father. She fiddled with her fingers anxiously without moving.

"Is that so?" He asked, dropping the subject there and letting it be. The man walked over to his daughter and without really looking at the girl, he leaned over to study the EKG before standing and clearing his throat. "I do not like people visiting Jade without my knowing." He stated as Tori visibly started to panic. "I would like you to leave." He walked over to the door and held it open for Tori to leave.

Tori gulped and slowly walked to the door, growing sadder with each step as she turned around to see Jade still lying there helpless and alone. That's when Tori grabbed the door knob and idled there for a moment. She had already chewed out Beck and her best friend Andre, she could handle Jade's uncaring parents too. The door slammed shut, her hand resting against it to keep it shut as Mr. West momentarily looked shocked before returning to a blank expression.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I'm not leaving this room." Tori turned around, a confident expression on her face as she stood taller. "I'm not leaving her alone." She said, trying to say too much for fear of accidently outing them both to Jade's parents.

"Fine." Jade's father sighed. "Jadelyn's vitals have returned to normal. The doctors don't know when or if she will wake up." He dusted off his coat like being there was dirtying his nice suit.

Her mother stood up, wiping a tear from her face as she came over to shake Tori hands. "I remember you from yesterday." She spoke, sobbing softly as she shook Tori's hand. "I would love it if Jade had someone here when she woke up." She turned her head to Jade, her lip quivering as she started to bite it.

"Thank you Ms. West." Tori spoke, feeling relieved that she had permission now.

"We're leaving. We'll back from time to time. Goodbye Jadelyn." Her father spoke, sounding rather bitter about being undermined by his ex-wife but not caring enough to do anything more about it as he pushed her out the door and left.

Tori sighed, feeling like she was deflating after all the emotions she'd felt these past two days and wanting nothing more than to lie down. She looked around and pushed one of the comfy arm chairs towards the bed as close as she could. She wrapped her arms around Jade's as she rested her head down against her arms. After deflating, she felt helpless. She didn't really know how she could help Jade other than simply being there. Tori let the tears fall without bothering to wipe them away before drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Jade!" Cat bounced into the room in a cheerier mood then she should be while visiting a sick friend. A few days had already passed; Tori hadn't once left the building. Trina had come by the other day to drop off her things before sighing and leaving before making a rude insult towards her enemy who lied unable to defend herself.

"You look like chiz." Andre remarked, laughing slightly as Tori playfully punched in the arm.

"Jade seems so innocent, almost angelic like this." Robbie noted as he leaned over cautiously to get a better look.

"Can she stay like this?" Rex joked rudely as he made a single, mocking laugh.

"Rex. That was uncalled for!" Robbie scolded, covering the puppet's mouth as muffled laughter escaped Rex.

"It's ok guys." Tori said, feeling better now that they were all there now. She'd been here alone every day so far, the West's hadn't returned yet. The only time Tori had really gone out of the room was to grab some food in the cafeteria before quickly returning to talk with Jade or sing to her.

"So how's Jade?" Andre asked as he sat himself onto the counter space by the window.

"Still not responding to anything." Tori sighed as she sat on the foot of Jade's bed.

"Hey Tori, why are you here every day? Doesn't she like, hate you?" Cat wondered out loud as she sat on the ground, petting a unicorn stuffed animal she'd brought in with her.

"Well, yes, sort of." She mumbled; still not ready to say anything yet because with Jade in her present state, she didn't know what Jade would've wanted. She didn't know if Jade wanted to be outed yet or even if she still wanted this to happen.

"You two should do it already." Rex yelled, sounding annoyed by the situation as Tori's cheeks turned red.

"Rex, if you can't keep quiet than I'm not bringing you next time." Robbie warned, pointing his finger at the puppet.

"Good. Hospitals are depressing and boring anyway." He retorted before turning his head away from Robbie as if the conversation were over. Robbie didn't say anything else.

"Do you like Jade?" Cat smiled with a childlike curiosity as she waited for Tori's answer, the girl still blushing from Rex's comment.

"Well, I-I…" Tori faltered, covering her cheeks with her hands and turning to Andre for a subject change.

"Cat!" He said immediately while digging into his pockets and holding out a small bag of Bibble. "Would you like some Bibble?" The bag was snatched up by the red head before he could even finish the question as she went to a corner of the room to begin eating while nervously looking around to make sure no one would take it.

"My Bibble." The addictive red head whispered while crouching into the corner, completely forgetting her question.

"I just she's going to be ok." Tori said hopefully while looking back to Jade, still feeling her cheeks burning but cooling off quickly.

"Yeah, me too." Andre said while standing up to place his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "She will." He said finally before sitting back down.

"How'd your play go?" She asked, looking a subject change and remembering they were rehearsing before she came.

"It went 'ight." Andre shrugged. "I was the phantom. We passed." He flashed a grin that said 'it was nothing.'

"That's so good." Tori cheered.

"Hey, aren't you missing school?" Robbie asked.

"No." Tori stated, completely forgetting that she hadn't told them she had finished early. "I complete my classes through a different program where it let me finish them faster. I graduated last week." She said as if weren't a big deal as Cat walked up, a sad frown on her face.

"I'm all out of Bibble." She said, pouting as she back on the floor while holding her unicorn closely with the saddest expression on her face. The group just let her be.

"I wish I could finish high school. Shoot." Andre laughed, impressed.

"That's good. I'm glad you aren't missing out academically." Robbie grinned.

"No one cares like you do, Rob." Rex said impatiently, ready to leave already. Robbie sighed while slumping down, feeling like he wouldn't be able to speak at all today without Rex shooting him down.

"Well, it means I can stay here." Tori smiled while shrugging when a flash of red went by the corner of her eye, Cat now standing in front of Andre eagerly.

"Come on! I want more Bibble!" She wined, grabbing his wrists to drag him away and no longer caring about anything else.

"Sorry, Tor!" He said as he being pulled out by Cat, her grip surprisingly strong for someone so tiny and perky.

"Let's go Rob!" Rex commanded, chastising the boy as he squeaked and ran out without saying goodbye. The visit had been cut short but it was rejuvenating to see them all. It was nice that they took the time during the school week to come visit even though Jade had never really been to any of them except Cat and she knew they really only came to keep her company.

"I really wished you'd wake up soon." She sighed, turning back to Jade while looking for any change in the girl's expression. Nothing had changed. She hadn't moved for the past few days. The only time she'd moved is when the doctors came in to check up on her, change her bags, and clean her. It was heart breaking to see Jade so helpless but she still wasn't going to leave. She knew now Jade would've done the same, already having tried to go to Chicago but never making it out their neighborhood.

"Jade, I can't promise I won't ever hurt you. I'm not perfect but I'll keep trying." Tori whispered, digging into her bag to sing to Jade after the perfect song just came to mind. She hummed along to the first verse, picking it from the chorus as she held Jade's hand. "And as long as I can feel you holding on. I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong. I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start. I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality? Making every kind of silence, It takes a lot to realize its worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie."

She finished out the song, searching Jade again for any kind of change but still seeing nothing. "Jade, I promise, I'm not leaving you again. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here Jade." She pleaded, hoping that some divine entity out there would hear her. "I'll be here when you wake up Jade. I want to always be the first thing you'll see when you wake up. You can't go yet, not when we've both made the effort to be with each other." Tori shut her eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly when there was a sudden squeeze back against her hand. She gasped, leaning into Jade to see if she would finally wake up.

* * *

**_Is she finally going to wake up? ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm on a roll!_**

* * *

Dr. Goldenheart came in soon after Jade's nurse had been notified of the movement. It wasn't much but the doctors had asked Tori to let them know of any sudden changes. The doctor came in and leaned over the EKG before going over to make a note on the girl's clipboard. He clicked his pen and cleared his throat, trying to sound hopeful as he spoke with a slight southern accent. "Jade's vitals have returned to normal since being admitted. However, even with this recent activity there's still no saying when she will wake up. As I have stated before, her system had to be completely flushed of the toxins and given time to stabilize. If she is reacting to you, there is something in her unconscious mind telling her to do so." The doctor flipped through the pages of his clipboard before hanging it back at the edge of the bed.

"It's refreshing to see someone so devoted." He sounded pleased by her efforts at consoling her friend. "People don't normally stay 24/7 like you're doing. Everyone is usually too busy. Some people aren't visited often or never at all - coma or not that's heart breaking to see." He nodded in approval to which Tori returned it with a smile. "Let me know if you need anything. I'll be back as scheduled later in the evening. Whatever you're doing, keep doing it. She's responding to something about you." The doctor shrugged like it was just a side note before leaving them alone again.

"I know you can hear me, Jade." Tori whispered as she pulled the chair closer to the head of the girl's bed as she leaned in, searching for signs of understanding on Jade's face. She swallowed as she reached out hesitantly to gently stroke the sleeping beauty's cheek. "Whoever has her on the other side," She started, carefully leaning in to whisper softly into Jade's ear. "You better let her go or you'll regret it. She's too much for you to handle."

For a moment, she thought she heard a small sigh escape from the coma patient. Tori sat up eagerly awaiting the girl's return to consciousness. "Jade, come back to me." She spoke impatiently while squeezing the Goth's hand as hard as she could, not on purpose but just from the anxiety.

"Geez Vega, are you trying to break my hand?" Jade groaned with a raspy voice without opening her eyes or making much movement. Tori let go with a small gasp but kept watching Jade carefully, unmoving. After a few seconds, she grew saddened again when Jade said nothing more. Maybe she was going crazy and had just imagined Jade speaking because it was what she wanted. She felt her lip quivering as she bit down on it to keep from crying. She shut her eyes and turned her head away as she tried to hold on and stay in control.

"Anyone tell you, you look like shit?" Jade teased, still sounding raspy but her eyes were open and she looked tired.

"God, Jade. What a lovely shade of bitch you're wearing today." Tori laughed, tears streaming down her face now from the overwhelming happiness of Jade's return.

"What did **_I_** miss while I was gone?" The Goth said taken aback, pretending to be offended by that comment but fully enjoying this side of Tori. "Stop crying. You aren't a pretty crier." She sat up slowly, a lazy smirk on her face as she raised her hand to wipe the tears off of Tori's cheeks. "So, why are you back?" Her hands fell in her lap after asking as the EKG's beeping began speeding up, causing the half Latina to chuckle. Jade couldn't hide all of her feelings by acting like a gank with a heart monitor attached to her. She noticed Tori's amusement and pulled off the monitor from her finger, causing it to flat line as Doctor Goldenheart burst through the door and noticeably sighed in relief that the patient wasn't lost. Jade gave him a 'so what?' look with a raised eye brow as the doctor walked up to the bed.

"Welcome back Ms. West. It's good to see you've recovered so quickly. We would like you stay here however, just for a few days so we can continue to monitor your vitals." Without asking, he took her hand and clipped the monitor back to her finger as she sneered at him. He simply laughed, unfazed by her antics.

"Do I have a choice?" She retorted while rolling her eyes, sounding annoyed to even be here.

"Nope." He said with a wide grin on his face. "These next days won't be easy for you. Your body will be craving what we've flushed out of it upon admittance and you'll begin going through withdraw." He checked her IV bag and checked her vitals before carefully pulling it out of her arm. Jade seemed to shrink away from Tori when he mentioned that her system had to be drained and she was suddenly feeling guilty while sitting there with Tori. All she'd wanted to do was go to Chicago to try and fight for them to work, something out of character, but she'd found herself at Ryder's doorstep and then she couldn't remember anything else. "You're going to be ok Ms. West. We will continue to monitor your health. I'll be back with a meal for you." He exited the room as Jade remained silent, the EKG going back to beeping slightly faster than when the girl had been unconscious.

"Your doctor's been really kind." Tori said as she leaned back in the chair, watching Jade carefully to not push any buttons.

"You look like you haven't had a proper shower for about half a week." Jade had crawled back behind her walls, feeling like a bad person for ever letting it get this bad. She should've lost Tori, should've scared her off that night but she was sitting beside her and she felt like the worst person alive. Her whole body began shaking and she wasn't sure if it was a withdraw system or if it was just from her emotions.

"I haven't left this room since you were admitted." Tori admitted under her breath, feeling a little shy now as her eyes searched across the room she'd been in for the past few days.

"Jesus Vega. I'm not even worth all this trouble." Jade complained, trying to sound annoyed but secretly grateful for Tori's golden heart.

"I don't think that's true." She whispered as she bowed her head, letting her hair fall before her face as she watched Jade from behind her strands of hair. Jade simply nodded slowly as she began over thinking it and worrying too much while still trembling. "Are you ok Jade?" Tori asked, worry in her in voice as she watched Jade shake.

"Do I look ok?" She said, looking at Tori with an expression of nausea and dread as she held her hand before her, letting it drop back into her lap.

"I'm going to get Doctor Goldenh-" She was already getting out of her chair, pushing herself up with her hand on Jade's bed when Jade's weak trembling hand grabbed Tori's wrist. Tori shut her mouth, turning back to Jade who looked be on the verge of tears when she shook her head to say no.

"Shut up Tori." She said, still holding Tori's wrist as she moved over in her bed. "Just hold me." She whispered and for a moment thought Tori hadn't her when neither of them moved. Jade let go quickly and pulled back into herself while looking away. Steady arms wrapped themselves around Jade's waist as the bed beside her shifted.

"Ok Jade." Tori whispered, leaning back against the bed as Jade quietly accepted this and curled into Tori's side and shook while trying to keep the waves of nausea from taking over.

"I'm sorry Vega." Jade said when the shaking lightened up and she began feeling a little better just from being there with Tori. Right now, nothing else mattered. Not what she'd done to get there, not Beck, or Chicago, their friends or their history of being frenimies. The only thing that mattered was that Tori had accepted Jade. She'd accepted the girl in her weakest state, hadn't faltered, and hadn't truly ever left Jade alone. She'd always known she would drop everything in a heartbeat for the girl.

"Shh. You don't need to apologize. Don't speak." Tori hushed the still shaking Goth as she gently rubbed the girl's arm to sooth her. She didn't care that Jade used to hate her or that Jade was quick to overreact to something or even that Jade had fallen to an addiction. She needed someone more than ever right now and Tori was going to pick up the pieces from the broken girl's life and help her piece it back together.

The doctor returned, barging into the room and let his mouth hang open like he was going to say something as he held the tray of cafeteria food. He shut it with a small smile and placed the tray onto Jade's bedside table; feeling warmed by the sight of the two consoling each other. He noticed the patient was shaking now. He simply nodded to Tori as he took a mental note of the light shaking, choosing not to worry about it or interrupt them before leaving again without saying anything. Jade hadn't noticed this, her eyes shut to keep calm as she still found herself worrying intensely over things that shouldn't matter right now.


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours later the tray sat empty on the table as the two girls sat together on the bed. They weren't cuddling anymore since Jade had found herself too irritable now for that as her body caused her to uncontrollably flinch or shake at random moments. So they silently accepted to sit side by side with their arms touching while watching films on Tori's Pearbook, taking turns on who picks the next movie. Tori finally gave up on watching movies after finishing the wicked girl's favorite movie, The Scissoring, with her hands over her eyes.

"Come on Tor, if you think you're going to be my girlfriend you might want to get used to watching scary movies without peeking through your fingers." Jade groaned, crossing her arms before her chest while laying her head back to glare a hole into the ceiling. Because of the withdraw, her mood would change quickly from one to another.

"Did you just say-" Tori paused, a stupid grin wiping across her face as she turned to Jade. "_Girlfriend?"_ Her cheeks flushed to a light shade of pink as she watched Jade sit up and turn to look her in the eyes; her teal hues very serious as she gazed into Tori's chocolaty brown ones while speaking calmly.

"Yes. This means you are mine. If you are going to be mine, you need to be able to watch my favorite movie with me without wazzing you pants." She raised her pierced brow, enjoying taking control over the poor girl. "However, I will accept you hiding in my arms if you do get scared. Otherwise, you're watching even if I need to hold you down forcibly to make you watch." She grinned as Tori nodded, that same stupid grin still painted across her face. "Good." Jade said, finalizing it.

They closed out of the movies and started browsing along the Slap for anything new and exciting. It looked like Robbie and Cat finally decided to let it be publicly known that they're dating even though Cat still liked to call Robbie weird. Their update and many approval comments caused Jade to roll her eyes and shake her head in disdain before scrolling through the web page some more. She scowled when she came across Beck's latest update of being in a relationship with some prissy looking gank named Crystal Waters but soon grinned when she noticed that not one of their friends had commented on it. This pleased her. She knew that he had to have lied to them as well, just like he had deceived her. Her heart ached for a brief second until Tori silently pulled her close for comfort, the ice melting as she leaned against Tori's shoulder.

"He came to visit you." The half Latina said absently mindedly before realizing that may have been a mistake. She heard Jade gulp before adjusting to get a more comfortable position against the girl.

"I don't care. He deserves to be with that gank." She secretly still wanted him to be happy, knowing fully well that she hadn't been nice enough to him after quickly losing interest after winning too easily. He was just too easy to take control of – too easy to just submit and let it be when she wanted a fight.

She wanted someone to tease so she could watch them squirm and see the look in their eyes when they finally gave in, let go, and succumbed to her ways. She wanted someone to be completely be hers without having to fight so hard to keep them, knowing they could do much better. She hated the feeling of knowing that the vultures waited around the corner to pick Beck up, waiting for the opportunity to strike whenever they broke up. Now she wouldn't have to. It was Tori who had made the effort to begin the fight for them to work, not fight against her like Beck had done countless times before. Tori gently kissed Jade's forehead while brushing the hair from her face. This – this right here is what she wanted. Security; knowing that they would be okay and that she would be okay.

"He really wasn't a bad guy, Jade." Tori said, trying to defend him even though she'd lost touch with him as well. She'd lost her best friend but had gained something more, better.

"He was always unhappy, angry, and deceiving." The Goth growled, clenching her fist that was still lying against the open laptop.

"Sounds like you two were made for each other." She was immediately quieted when met with a deadly glare that caused her to actually worry for her own safety. Then the pale girl grinned deviously before nuzzling herself back into Tori's side, fitting perfectly into that space and enjoying how soft and nice Tori felt to hold.

A knock at the door had interrupted their conversation as Tori shut the laptop quickly and placed it on the tray table. Jade sat up and out of Tori's hold. Andre poked his head in as she waved nervously to him, hoping Jade wouldn't try to bite her head off for telling everyone that she had woken up earlier. The dark skinned boy was shoved out of the way as the perky little red head bounded into the room and twirled in a circle. "Calm down Little Red, Jade's not going anywhere." Andre laughed as he stepped in, a nervous Robbie following close behind.

"Oh my goodness, Jade!" Cat shouted as the Goth winced. "I've missed you so much." She threw her arms in the air as she lept onto the bed, nearly crushing the still sickly girl with a hug as she groaned.

"Alright Red, be careful." Andre laughed while carefully removing her from their long since absent friend. "Glad to see you're awake, Jade." He said as he winked to Tori. Jade's eyes opened wide, turning to Tori before narrowing them accusingly as she watched her girlfriend squirm and blush uncomfortably.

"What'd you tell them?" She growled through clenched teeth as Tori squeaked.

"Nothing! I swear!" Her voice rose as she spoke to defend herself.

"As if it 'aint obvious. You two are so pent up; I'm surprised ya haven't exploded. Y'all are making us frustrated." Rex spat out bluntly. "Y'all make the beasts with two back yet?" He chuckled menacingly as Robbie's eyes opened wide in fear before trying to retreat into himself like a hermit crab.

"Geezus guys. What do you think we are? Rabbits?" Jade spat back, sinking comfortably into the conversation while secretly enjoying their company. But she had a reputation to keep, so she wasn't just going to act friendly because they weren't looking down on her for her mistakes.

"I love rabbits!" Cat said, floating back into the conversation while looking around at everyone with a childlike innocence, obviously not hearing what Rex had just blurted out. "I had a rabbit once. My mom said it ran away." She said sadly, missing her rabbit.

"We all knew Beck couldn't hold your interest." Andre said, ignoring Cat as she went back to playing with the edge of her shirt. "I mean, we all like the guy but we could tell you wanted something-." He cleared his throat to correct himself. "_Someone_ else." Everyone nodded in unison, even Cat who they'd all thought had mentally exited the conversation.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jade mocked using her famous Tori voice to sound like a 1950's woman.

"The janitor's closet isn't soundproof." Cat whispered before giggling, her hands in front of her face as she swayed back and forth.

"Cat!" Jade barked, unable to hide the shade of pink she was turning as Tori tried to hide her face behind her hair.

"What?" She whined, looking at Jade before quickly averting her eyes in fear before giggling again.

"We haven't done anything, ever." Tori protested, knowing it was true. "I didn't even know Jade like me until-"

"Shut it, Vega!" Jade's sharp voice interrupted her. "It's not any of their business of how we came about. I like her. She likes me. That's it." Jade said to finalize and hopefully end their accusations of them ever being anything before now. She would've never cheated on Beck. She may have been cruel and heartless at times but that would be dishonest and unmoral.

"Alright, alright! Hey, we're all cool with this chiz." Andre said, grinning as he held up his hands in a mock defeat with a grinning Jade accepting this.

"Yeah, we've all been wondering how long it would be before you just-" Cat made a small exploding noise as she held her hands out and waved them around as if something had exploded. She giggled again while waving her hand through the air for them to just dismiss her.

"Happy for you two." Robbie said with a nervous smile.

"Thanks." Tori said as Jade sunk back, her mood swinging down into a more depressed and distant Jade who seemed lethargic. "She will be released in a few days." She said, trying to change the subject since Jade didn't feel like talking anymore.

"That's good news. Sikowitz said you can make up the month or so you missed by playing the lead in the next play." Andre nodded before looking to Robbie who hadn't looked up from the floor until now as his eyes darted between them.

"I checked in with the rest of your classes. They said it would be fine and you'd pass their class if you can get an A on the end of the year exams." He smiled proudly as Jade threw her head back and groaned in annoyance.

"Come on Jade. You need to graduate." Tori said, trying to comfort Jade but only receiving an even louder, more annoyed groan as a response. Jade bit her lip before nuzzling into Tori's neck to hide safely there as Tori stiffened from her sudden change of mood to being cuddly. Her arm wrapped around the moody girl along her lower back as the girl shifted again, enjoying Tori's sweet scent of perfume.

"Should we leave?" Andre teased as Tori rolled her eyes and everyone else tried to hold back their laughter.

"I actually do need to go. Maama needs me to look at her internet _again._" The awkward boy stood up with a sigh.

"I thought you told her the internet was cancelled?" Cat asked as she was ready to follow along with him even though the woman hated Cat. They were still dating, so she always went where he went.

"Yes, but she somehow found out it wasn't cancelled so now she's mad that I lied." He sighed as he waved to everyone and put his arm around the strange little red head and walked out.

"My Grandma keeps complaining about the helicopter in the kitchen." Andre sighed as he stood up, ready to leave as well. Tori gave a confused looked as he just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll catch ya later Tor. Bye Jade. Feel better." He waved and quickly left to catch up with the others.

"Oh my God." Jaded groaned into Tori's shoulder, her warm breathe sending a pleasant feeling rippling through the Latina's body.

"At least they're okay with it." Tori said, resting her chin on Jade's head while gently rubbing circles into the girls back. "So Jade, are we really together now?"

"I can't promise that it will be easy. There's nothing easy about me. But I can promise that it will be worth it." Jade confessed and said nothing more, having already fallen asleep as Tori continued to rub her back before falling asleep well. They'd just spent the entire awake together, Tori trying to comfort Jade's trembling and bring her down from the highs and up from the downs. It'd taken quiet a lot of energy for both of them and they hadn't realized how exhausted they were until they'd fallen asleep unexpectedly.

* * *

**_Should I end it here? Who wants me to keep going? Toss some ideas at me if you want it to keep going. I already have some ideas but it'd be nice to have some input. :p Otherwise, this will be the end until my next Jori story._**


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later, the girl was emitted from the hospital. Her health checked out, now all she had to do was keep clean while trying to keep a level head during the withdraw stages. She'd need to be watched for the next few weeks to make sure any possible incidents could be avoided. Tori had told Jade to pack a bag of clothes and come stay with her at Trina's house. Jade protested, but seeing as to how it would get her away from her parents lording over her shoulders, she finally caved. Tori had already called Trina, who was sitting outside in the loading zone applying lip gloss in the visor while waiting.

"Hi Trina." Tori smiled awkwardly, leaning down against the window and opening the door for Jade to climb in to the mustang. Trina had mentioned in a text message that Tori's car had finally been dropped off and Tori had asked her to bring it.

"Hey Tori!" She smiled then dropped it as she made a face of disgust at the Goth behind. "Jade." She said casually, watching them both climb into the back before turning her attention back to the front. She adjusted her rearview mirror, glaring through a pair of dark shades when it was adjusted to watch both of them.

"Vega's sister." Jade retorted, buckling her seat belt and trying to hold back the shaking as she glared out to the side with the top of the car down.

"We need to stop by Jade's really quick." Tori said as her sister started to drive. She nodded, still watching the two in the rear view mirror suspiciously.

The car ride was spent in an awkward silence save for the radio that was tuned to the hits of today. Jade had remained broodingly silent, scowling at everything they passed while shaking lightly. Trina remained quiet too, which was unusual for her to do but Tori only kept quiet to keep the peace. They pulled up to Jade's driveway as the moody girl quickly threw herself out of the car without saying anything. Tori would've been offended and hurt at that lack of communication had it been anyone but Jade but that didn't mean she wasn't still a little worried.

"So…" Trina said slowly, turning her head to talk to Tori. "Why'd you come back for her exactly?"

The half Latina fidgeted in her seat before beginning with a stammer. "She was – she was all alone. She needed someone. I was the only person who cared enough to visit her." She gulped while looking down at the floor as Trina sighed.

"The heart of gold you wear on your sleeve is going to get you hurt, Tor." She sang while returning to look at herself in the mirror while humming to a hit by P!nk, too self-centered to be concerned. "More for me then." She make duck faces to herself in the mirror as the Goth popped back out from the house, slamming the door and walking back with anger burning in those clear teal eyes.

She climbed into the car with a deep scowl imprinted on her face as they drove in silence, fearing the angry woman beside them. When they pulled into the Vega sister's household, Trina scampered away up the driveway and through the front door quickly to hide away safely. Tori followed behind Jade, being polite as she carried in their bags packed full of clothing.

"Who do they think they are?!" The intimidating woman shouted once inside, turning around to face Tori with her hands on her hips. "What makes them think they can control me!? They have no right to tell me what I can and can't do." She raged, pacing the floor while waving her hands in the air.

"What do you mean?" Tori whimpered, fiddling with the straps of the back pack nervously.

"The parentals think they can control me just because I spawned from them. If I want to leave for a few days, they don't need to know why or where I'm going!" She growled before inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm down, the shaking haven gotten worse.

"Jade, it's ok. You're safe here." Tori said reassuringly while going over to place the bags beside the staircase. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't understand the relationship the Goth had with her family other than they didn't love her and she didn't respect them. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to have parents that didn't approve of her choices or who she'd become. Her parents loved her and respected her decisions at all times, giving her their full support when she needed it. It was a depressing thought and on the surface, Jade had always seemed so well put together despite that.

"I'm sorry." Jade sighed, the anger dissipating as she exhaled and Tori took the chance to hug the girl tightly without any resistance. The still trembling girl hugged her back, squeezing as she buried her face into Tori's neck. "You need a shower." She mumbled into the girl's hair as they both let go as Tori looked embarrassed but Jade just smiled softly as if it was okay because she understood. "Go ahead."

"You can sit in my room while you wait." Tori said quickly, jogging to the stairs and picking up the back packs before heading up the stairs. Jade purred softly, now musing over the idea of staying here with Vega even if it was just on an air mattress. At least it was better than the hospital bed. She followed upstairs, watching as her girlfriend ran about gathering what she needed for a shower and was gone. There wasn't much to see in her room anymore; just the air mattress on the ground with sheets thrown across and Tori's bag thrown on the floor with Jade's bag.

The mattress sank beneath her, rising at the other end after she'd sat down with her Pearbook in her lap. She signed on to the Slap and scrolled through boring updates from the other students, insulting anyone spreading rumors about her, and finally deciding to change her status to in a relationship with Tori Vega: the girl she's long since tortured. She took her time browsing as she wondered how Tori would react to this and grinned thinking that Tori would wazz herself. Cat was the first to comment with a series of hearts and winking faces to which Jade laughed and rolled her eyes. A comment from Tori appeared next in all caps reading YOU DIDN"T!?

"Vega! Get out of the bathroom already!" Jade commanded as it echoed out the door and carried down the hallway. Within seconds she heard the bathroom door fly open as she came running down the hallway to find Jade with a devious grin on her face. The Latina's clothes had clung to her still damp skin and her hair was wrapped up in a towel. She shut the door behind her before coming to kneel before the now perky Jade.

"Jade, no one outside of our group of friends knows." She said, sounding more worried than she should be.

"Now everyone does. Oops." She mocked, shrugging her shoulders as if it weren't a big deal to her. She didn't care. People would be too afraid to say anything about it anyway so what was there to worry about? "What's your bag, Vega?" She asked while shutting the laptop and placing it on the ground.

The girl shook her head, coming down from her sudden jolt of anger and worry. "Nothing." She stood up to wring her hair out with the towel before combing it neatly. "It'll be fine. I have nothing to worry about, right?" She looked to Jade, hoping Jade would say yes so she could feel better. Her answer was returned with a nod as she peeked out the door and down the hall to see if Trina would have a reaction. After a few minutes, she decided maybe Trina didn't care. Typical.

"Well, are you feeling well enough to hang out with everyone at Green Meadow Mall?" Tori asked after turning around back to Jade.

"I think I'll be okay." The Goth yawned while standing up, taking Tori's hand and lacing their fingers together without any second thought or hesitation. She was sinking into the role of possessive girlfriend quickly, and Tori felt safer knowing Jade was great at warding off anything bad.

The entire drive, the former patient seemed cool and collected like nothing could faze her. This was just one of the ups from the mood swings and it was never sure how long it would last. They'd arrived at the mall, Jade taking possession of her girlfriend quickly by placing her arm around Tori's shoulders who carefully slid hers around Jade's waist. They arrived at the food court as Cat stood up, jumping up and down clapping with glee before shouting. "Oh yay! You two are so cute together!" She came crashing into them, wrapping her arms around them for a group hug as Jade groaned.

"Where's Robbie?" Tori asked curiously after noticing Robbie and Rex were missing. The red head let go and danced where she stood.

"He's helping his Grandma with the internet still." She giggled with a hand in front of her mouth.

"Why aren't you with him?" Jade asked even though it sounded like she didn't really care before sitting and helping herself to some of Cat's fries.

"She threw me out!" She shouted, sounding offended. "I used to like old people. They're so funny when they're trying to pour juice." She smiled before sitting back down and eating more fries absent mindedly.

"Good to see you back, Jade." Andre grinned a warm welcome and got an eye roll and sneer in return. He just shrugged it off, already so used to Jade. "Little Red wanted to go see the new movie, Les Mis? You two okay with that?"

"I don't care."

"Yes, we would love to see it." Tori poked her finger into Jade's side as she playfully stuck her tongue out. Jade bit the air, teasing back before looking back at Andre and shrugging, still playing with a fry between her fingers.

"Yay! Here are your tickets." Cat cheered, handing them the tickets she had already bought.

"What if we'd said no?" Jade asked suspiciously while narrowing her eyes at Cat who shrunk away, playing with the ends of her red velvet hair.

"Well, I was just hoping you wouldn't." She said while biting anxiously at her bottom lip before speaking quickly. "It's just, you haven't hung out with us for a while and I just wanted you to spend time with us because we miss you and we love you, Jade." Cat squeaked in surprise after the sentence was quickly blurted out. They all laughed as she smiled, relieved Jade didn't get angry at her.

We'd come out of the movie, teary eyed and singing loudly to the song Red and Black as onlookers stared at us like we'd lost our minds. Yet we didn't care. Even Jade had enjoyed the movie as she sang Empty Chairs at Empty Tables silently to herself. She enjoyed the morbidity of it, his friends all dead while he was left alive to wonder why.

"That was some good chiz." Andre nodded, sniffling and looking away so he could pretend he wasn't about to cry.

"It was so sad." Cat frowned but kept singing.

"I enjoyed it." Jade said bluntly, a wicked grin on her face as she kept an arm over Tori's shoulder protectively.

"But everyone died!" Cat pouted, not enjoying the tragedy of no one living.

"Exactly." Jade hummed while smirking as Cat gasped in horror.

"I need to go home and cry!" Cat pawed at Andre to take her home since he was her ride. He raised both arms in the air as he laughed at her pawing lightly against his chest. He took her wrists and held them out to stop her before nodding.

"Okay little red, I'll take you home." He laughed softly before hugging her to comfort the overly emotional girl. "We'll catch up later." He said as he led the girl out.

"Well, that was interesting." Jade said before turning to me, bringing her mouth to my ear before lightly biting as I gasped. When she was in a good mood, she liked to tease just to see my reaction. Tori playfully slapped her as she grinned that devious smile she'd learned to love. "Shall we go home?" She asked before Tori nodded and they headed back home, holding hands as they drove.

The front door flew open as Tori shouted in a Ricky Ricardo voice. "Trina! I'm home!" There was no answer. The house was silent and Jade found herself in a more playful mood than usual. They'd returned upstairs and laid down on their stomachs to browse the web together on a laptop. Jade began to play with Tori's hair nonchalantly, unable to keep her eyes glued to the laptop and instead watching Tori with a devilish glint in her eye. "Jade, stop." Tori laughed even though she didn't really want her new girlfriend to stop.

The door slammed open abruptly, the girl's both jumped to their feet as a fight or flight response kicked in. Their hearts were pounding rapidly from being startled, adrenaline now kicking in to keep them thinking fast. Mr. Vega had thrown the door open, interrupting the two with a look of disgust as he came in and grabbed Jade by her neck to drag her out. "Dad, stop!" Tori yelled as Jade growled in pain, digging her nails into his hand as he released her. He'd left a dark red hand print on her neck. Tori quickly got between them, standing so she was in front of Jade so he couldn't get to her. "What're you doing?!"

"I thought Trina was kidding. You ran away so you could get together with her?! That's an abomination!" He shouted with a look of disgust and hate that Tori had never seen before and it was frightening. "I will not allow one of my daughters to carry out this disgusting act. You're coming back to Chicago." He grabbed her arm, squeezing tightly as she struggled against his iron clad grip.

"Dad, stop!" Tori shouted in a mix of fear and anger as her eyes began watering. Jade quickly threw her boot into his back as he stumbled forward, still holding his daughter as he twisted against her causing her to shout out in pain. "Dad, please!" She begged as he turned around to hit his attacker when Tori leapt between them again, his fist hitting her with all of his might in the face as she stumbled to the floor after he'd let go. He stood there, frozen in shock after hitting his daughter. A bruise was already forming as Jade knelt down to wrap the sobbing girl in her arms before barring her teeth at Mr. Vega.

"You have no right to take her away! She's her own person you scum! You are her father. You are supposed to be there for her, love and support her unconditionally!" Jade growled, gritting her teeth and baring them like a wolf ready to strike. "You are a father and an officer of the law. Uphold those values." She was beyond angry as Tori sobbed into her protector's chest, holding tightly for fear of losing her. Mr. Vega still said nothing. He hadn't moved. "I think you should leave before I destroy your career by reporting domestic abuse." She said flatly as a warning before the man left without a word. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, trying to gently rub her father had hurt her too.

"Shh, baby." Jade hushed, still burning with rage but deciding that comforting Tori was more important than trying to seek revenge. "It's okay." She whispered, rubbing small circles into the girl's back. She was furious with him. How could he believe such a thing? How could he think that loving another person could ever be an abomination? In that simple act, he'd destroyed their family bond and now the two girls had to pick up the pieces of everything that'd broken apart since this all began weeks ago. They'd begin again, facing the world and their hatred together with their love for each other. "I promise to never let anyone harm you, Vega." Jade whispered her solemn vow after watching Tori take the blow for her. This was it; they were going make it and small acts like that had proven that they would fight tooth and nail for each other.

* * *

_**Well, here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this little story. **_**_:'D_**


End file.
